Rock my World
by I.Eat.Bishie's
Summary: When famous guitarist Sasuke Uchiha confessed his love for Hinata on live TV she was sitting on her couch eating popcorn. Prior to that she had no idea who Sasuke Uchiha was or that se had actually met him before. So what will she do next when she finds herself being awkwardly courted by one of the most famous men in Japan?
1. Prologue

**Rock my World**

_**Prologue**_

I took a deep breath. The crowd cheered ecstatically and the electricity chirped through my whole body like a hummingbird that vibrated happily in my heart. I exhaled and passed my hand through my hair, elated by the sudden optimism passing though my veins like a single running of notes, all in perfect symphony and tone. I inhaled once again and I lowered my head exuberantly. Oh the bliss of adoration and the blessing of falling in love had once again given me the joy of performing soulfully. Love.

My love –you rock my world.

I took a step out and the blast of the cheering crowd fueled my enthusiasm and ruffled my hair. I felt a high beat in my heart, rhythmic and fast paced, like the thumping of a newborn deer. I smiled earnestly at the fans, flickering a bit of me in every grin. I waved, my outspread hand guarding me from the constant limelight.

"Sasu-chin can I have your autograph?"

"Sasu-chin I love you!"

"Sasu-chin! Sasu-chin!"

I walked slowly towards the seats that had been placed for us a few hours before, the rigid leather feeling foreign to my touch. The fans shrieked hysterically as I smirked, grinned and winked at their direction. The girl who was interviewing us winked at the camera, flashing a peace sign at the people of Japan and motioning the fans to silence themselves with a glare – slash – smile and a cheerful stick of the tongue.

After a few minutes the cheers started to muffle out and the host started by talking to Naruto, asking him about band stuff, the right question asked to the wrong person. I kept on smiled when I had to smile, laughing when I had to laugh and glowering friendlily when I had to. I was such a hypocrite. Then the time came. The host flashed her hair gaudily and gave a moe, sickly sweet smile. The question that everyone dreaded. The feared relationship question:

"So Sasuke are you seeing anyone at the moment?" I wasn't. I looked into the distance and acted hesitant. I wasn't seeing anyone, but that didn't mean I didn't want to. I was in love. I was in love of her scent that felt so pure and her inky blue hair that felt like silk at touch –or that was what I thought, for I hadn't had the opportunity to touch it –and her innocent smile that made my cheeks flush the color of blood red.

The host looked at me expectantly, as did the crowd and as did Naruto. I even think Shikamaru and Sakura where looking at me with the most interest that they could harbor. "No," I responded coolly, much to the disappointment of Japan.

"Oh, well…"

"But –" I interrupted and the eyes of everyone flashed with a tinge of excitement and enthusiasm, "I am in love."

The crowd went silent.

* * *

><p>AN: I wrote this because everyone wishes to have a rock star fall for you! This is just a long prologue, but I will update the first chapter as soon as possible. Please bear with my own stupidity for a while.

Review if you please.


	2. Meeting

**Rock my World**

_Meeting_

* * *

><p>Did you ever wonder if there was someone out there that was just perfect for you? That that person was the only person that you could think was better looking than some… hmm... I don't know guitarist in some big rock band that just seemed to have been voted the best looking person in Moe! Magazine: Uchiha Sasuke. Yes I used to think that too and then it hit me like a ton of big, red, fresh baked bricks. There was no such thing as someone better looking than him. But who would have thought that the person out there waiting for me to trip with destiny was him. Sasuke-chin. I know I would have never thought some sort of delusion lie that. In fact I didn't even know who he was before he called out to me…<p>

But before that to happen this happened:

I chewed on my lower lip out of nothing to do. I always chewed on my lip; hence I never had anything to do. I checked myself on the back of a silver spoon impatiently and pursed my lips childishly. Kiba-kun was supposed to be here since fifteen minutes already! I folded my hands over my pleated uniform skirt and took a small sip of my cool orange juice. I swear that if he didn't come in the next ten minutes I would put an end to this! Well not really. Kiba-kun was my best friend, and he was not the type to be late anyways, so something must have kept him busy, right?

"Ah~!" I sighed quite audibly, making my table-neighbors glare at me somberly.

I heard the chime of the little bells that where hanging from the upper corner of the door lazily and turned staunchly. I saw a spiky mass of dark, prickly hair and my eyes widened with joy as I waved a small hand gleefully, "Kiba-kun over here!" I closed my eyes like a fox and grinned widely.

He turned and glared at me from in between inky, threads of seaweed like hair that fell onto his face, lazily framing his jaw and somberly giving him a handsome appearance that he could have as well been a rock star for all that I knew. I lowered my head stupidly and embarrassed started fidgeting with my soft, white vest. He kept glaring at me with soul-sucking eyes and his lips formed into a derisive smirk that was way too ugly for his pretty features. He wasn't Kiba-kun.

He ordered some inaudible order and started walking at my direction_. He's probably walking to his girlfriend,_ I thought innocently. But he came and leaned on my table idly. I looked at him from in between my flat bangs and my lavender eyes widened in surprise. I knew this guy. I don't know from where but I knew this guy. I stared at him meagerly for a while. I lowered my gaze bashfully and after a few seconds I peeked once again from in between my inky curtain of hair. He met my eyes deliberately and smirked cockily. "What? Do you want my autograph?"

I gasped timorously and turned my glowering face and stared anxiously at my palms that where still resting idly on my lap. "Can I sit here?" he asked me confidently.

"There's a table over there," I pointed shakily at a neighboring table while I mustered a reassuring smile.

He sat anyways. "So… do you still want that autograph?" he said lamely. What was he talking about? Why would I want a stranger's autograph?

"N-no thank you," I replied, my cheeks going beet red. It wasn't my custom talking to people I didn't know and even less if they were boys.

"Why?" he seemed somewhat surprised, as if I had just told him he was ugly as a gargoyle.

I didn't respond, instead I took a small sip of my drink and smiled vaguely.

"Don't tell me you're drinking orange juice!" he startled the heart out of my system and I almost spilled the juice all over the table.

"Y-yes, would you like some?" I asked out of mere politeness.

"No, it's just that no one drinks orange juice in a café," he said dismissively.

"Why?" I asked once again out of being polite and not out of curiosity.

"Well because people normally come here to drink coffee," at that moment a girl in a soft pink uniform came staggering with a small cup of coffee on her hands, and as she shakily placed it on the table she dazedly gawked at the boy in front of me.

"Would you like something?" he asked with a plain evil glare.

"Ah! No I was just wondering if –" she seemed abashed by the boy's sincerity.

"Yes?" he cocked his head and smiled teasingly at her.

"W-well could I h-have your autograph?" she spurted out elusively.

"Sure hon, do you have a pen?" he asked in a way too normal tone.

"Yes, I have one here!" she shrieked and fumbled over her apron hurriedly. She took out a black pen with the café's logo and handed it to him along with a scrunched up napkin.

"What's you name hon?" he asked casually while smoothing out the napkin on the table.

"K-Karin!" she responded vainly while flashing her flaming red hair avidly over her shoulder.

"To Karen with love, Sasu-chin," he whispered while scribbling effortlessly on the greasy napkin.

"Ah~ i-it's Karin," he handed her the napkin and she smiled, admiring the illegible letters on it with almost inhuman awe.

He turned my way cockily and smirked, as if expecting me to gape at him in the same inhuman awe that Karin-san had, "So~" he rested his chin on his palm and tilted his head to the side bafflingly. I looked at him, my eyes big as donuts.

"What? Don't you have anything to say?" he asked harshly.

"No, nothing," directed my gaze at his left shoulder, blushing a beet red out of plain embarrassment.

"Hey what's _your_ name hon?" he smirked and leaned closer on the table. He breathed out, his warm breath smelled like mint and metal, I felt my cheeks flush and my lips purse into a cheesy grin that by any means I couldn't control.

"H-Hinata," I responded mechanically. My voice devoid of any variety of pitch, as if he had just sucked my soul out with the single sound of his voice and with the single looks of his dark, hypnotizing eyes.

He processed it happily and took a sip out of his steaming coffee, grinning and creasing his eyes lightly. "Sasuke," he whispered gallantly.

I twitched in my seat and smiled back nervously.

He sighed and rested his chin on both hands, "You don't know who I am do you?"

"Yes I do," I said confidently. He lowered his gaze and closed his eyelids for a mere second. I don't know much about human emotions but he looked disappointed.

But, "Oh," was all he said.

"Yes, you just said it. You're Sasuke."

"Ha! That's good," he smiled a genuine smile and rubbed his temples tiresomely, "Well that's new!"

"W-what is?" what was with me and my recently renewed curiosity! I bit my lip, not out of nothing to do, but out of nervous qualms.

"Hm, nothing."

""You know Sasuke-san you look like someone I saw on TV," he really did. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion and cocked my head to the left deviously.

"Oh really?" he simpered and gave a low, husky chuckle.

"Yes…" gave a second look at him and realized that maybe he didn't look that much like Yepepi-kun, "Or maybe not… I think you look more like Kiba-kun." I gasped tumultuously.

"Who's that?" he asked severely, taking in a deep breath and even deeper sip of his coffee.

"He's my friend," I replied timidly.

He just glared at his reflection in his coffee and grinned. The atmosphere had suddenly become tense.

"Sasuke-san what school do you go to?" I asked, trying to search for something else to talk about. I raised my head and looked at his startled face.

"North Konoha Academy," I widened my eyes in surprise, that was one of the biggest and most prestigious schools in Konoha and Japan and t was said that many Idols and young Seiyu's went to that school. I was itching to ask if he knew any, "I heard t-that many idols go to that school, d-do you know any?"

He seemed to think about it for a minute and he mockingly tried to remember of anyone that could have somewhat resembled fame. "Hm… no I don't remember anyone. Well except this guy in this band, but I don't remember his name very well."

"Oh, well I guess all those rumors were not real." I retorted disappointed.

"Ne~ Hinata-chan do you have a boyfriend?" he seemed to already know the answer but he still waited patiently for my choked response.

"N…Yes!" Why did I say that? I saw a flicker in his eyes and his arrogant smirk disappeared almost instantly.

"Oh, too bad," he blinked politely, " and here I thought I was doing pretty well."

"With what?" I asked naively.

"What?" he steadied his voice and muffled his laughter openly, "didn't you notice I was hitting on you?" he said in such a casual voice that I couldn't believe him.

"You where?" I sheepishly grinned and shielded myself with my drink idiotically.

He grinned and breathed out a "hn" along with a polite, "oh yes," and then just tittered happily.

The silent with this stranger was so familiar that one would think that I had just met up with some random boy on my first date. I didn't know why this person had just decided on a whim to sit next to me, or to willingly talk to me or to even look at me without deciding that being blind is better.

The silence kept on for minutes more. And after those minutes more of fidgeting with my uniform, draining my drink and taking nervous glances at the boy in front of me the bell on the upper corner of the entrance door chimed and chirped gleefully once again. This time I saw the black, spiky hairs poke out and the welcoming scowl that my best friend always wore when he looked distressed. I wanted to wave but I couldn't bring myself to do so. I shuddered and made a slight move of my shoulder, a thing that caught sight of both Sasuke-san and Kiba-kun.

"Hinata!" I heard the husky voice of Kiba-kun and smiled bashfully, making sure to evade the glare of Sasuke-san.

"Kiba-kun," I stammered slowly and waved.

"Is that you boyfriend?" where the only words that Sasuke-san could utter as he grimaced and waved along. I didn't answer and just blushed stupidly.

Kiba-kun started strutting to the table and made a halt on the edge.

"Who is _he_?" he asked while suddenly taking notice of the second being that was smiling sardonically at him.

"Sasuke-san," I said nervously.

Kiba-kun ignored the cocky wave that Sasuke-san gave him and patted my head softly, "You want to go?"

"Ah sure," I stood up from my seat and took my blue school bag with me gracelessly; I turned and grinned shyly at Sasuke-san and said, "goodbye." And with that I walked of, locking arms with Kiba-kun and laughing at his jokes gleefully and let him ruffle my hair childishly. I was –at that time –pretty sure I would never hear of Sasuke-san again. Little did I know.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay so here goes the first chapter of this story that I made on a whim. I hope you like it.


	3. Concert

**Rock my World**

_ Concert_

* * *

><p>I sighed audibly. <em>I<em> sighed. Me: _the_ Uchiha Sasuke _sighed_. And not only did I sigh. I audibly sighed.

Sakura glared at me from in between her cotton candy pink locks of hair and puffed her cheeks childishly as I rested my chin on my hand and stared out the car window pensively. Naruto widened his marble, blue eyes curiously and asked, "Sasuke, are you okay?"

I didn't respond.

"Sasuke-kun?" I heard the chirpy voice of Sakura ask. I fluttered my eyes at her and smiled charmingly. She turned around, blushing profusely.

"What?" I smiled, my tone harsh yet my eyes glittering.

Sakura stuttered while she puckered her lips, "A-are you okay?"

"I'm great."

Naruto gasped stupidly.

"I met someone," I said matter-of-factly, "which is good."

She gasped.

"Who?" she asked curiously while she took hold of some magazine on the coffee table and started flipping it absently.

"You know you should start meeting people," I grinned mockingly, "other than us of course."

She scoffed audibly and made a halt at one of the glossy pages of the magazine.

She smirked and read the caption on the page. After she finished she set the magazine, a page folded, signaling something that it so happened I should read.

As I opened the page I saw ink blue hair, Hinata. What was she doing here?

**Sasu-chin's New Girlfriend?** the title read in big bold letters…

I looked up from the page and said, "Yeah, that's her."

* * *

><p>I sneezed as I breathed in the humid fumes of the warm bath water. I submerged my chin into the water.<p>

I heard the indistinct chiming of the TV and of Hanabi shrieking about some Idol that she seemed to love. The chatter stopped and I heard footsteps coming closer to the bathroom.

"Ne-chan! Hurry, Aya-chan & Hirano-kun is about to start!" she said while she knocked strenuously and heaved a big "Oh, it started."

I sighed and wiped my seaweed like hair out of my pale eyes and swept out of the bathtub gracelessly.

Aya-chan & Hirano-kun was a very popular that for some stupid reason was like our Friday night ritual, including watching the re-run episodes of Drama's. This was how it was: every Friday night she would knock on the bathroom door, I would get out –as always –clumsily, wrap myself in a fluffy, blue bathrobe and go sit on the mushy couch to watch the senseless interviews on senseless Idols with a deprived yet hungry obsession. And that was exactly what I did.

"I'm here, Hanabi-chan," I said while sitting on a mushy, square cushion and balancing my legs lazily over the sides of the couch.

We sat in silence, watching the trailer of some sucky movie when the chirpy theme song of Aya-chan & Hirano-kun started. Hanabi perked her head and and sat straighter while I pushed a stick of Pocky into my mouth.

"Look Ne-chan! They're interviewing CHIDORI!" she exclaimed dramatically while taking grasp of my arm.

I didn't know _what_ CHIDORI was or what it did. I didn't know if it was some eccentric name of an Idol or of a popular seiyu. Seiyu nowadays use pretty weird names after all.

"Oh, that's great," I smiled reassuringly.

I looked at the screen and was suddenly dazzled by the people on the screen.

A lanky boy with spiky, honey-blonde colored hair, sea foamy, blue and slightly tan skin was smiling at the camera charmingly. To his left was a pretty, bubblegum pink haired girl with leaf green eyes and fair skin, her rosy lips confidently grinning at the audience. Next to her was a bored looking guy with shoulder length hair hunched up into a pony tail, his jaw frail and delicate and his eyes stern and chocolaty brown. And next to him was a grumpy looking guy, his inky hair preventing me from seeing his face or his features.

"Ne-chan, look that's Naru-kun. He's the lead singer!" she smiled and pointed at him, the honey-blonde haired boy, "Isn't he cute?"

I was anxious to say that he was. I wanted to say that he had captured my soul in a box for eternity, but instead I replied monotonously, "Sure."

As the interview went on I couldn't help but drool over Naru-kun and his spiky hair. His lips, that moved gracefully. His cheeks tat flushed a dusty pink, I couldn't stop myself from admiring every single harmonized word of his, listening intently to his variety of pitches and exotic hand gestures.

In te middle of an embarrassing question directed to the pink haired girl Hanabi-chan interrupted. She was making sure of maintaining me informed on every single thing that involved CHIDORI, "That's Saku-chan, the female vocalist AND bass player." She sure made a big emphasis on the AND. It wasn't all that you know.

I looked at Saku-chan-san as she swayed her short hair out of her face and charismatically answered the questions that Aya-chan playfully asked her. She was so pretty that she seemed to shine by the light of the limelight as lilies shine by the light of the moon.

Then I directed my gaze at the small corner of the screen where the boy with the stern eyes was. I took a big chomp of popcorn that Hanabi-chan had brought a few minutes ago and asked inconspicuously, "Who's that?"

Hanabi-chan's eyes brightened like two light bulbs turning on. Her cheeks flushed a healthy pink, "That's Shika-kun!" she grinned and turned her lit up eyes at him. She traced his build with her lilac eyes. Did she have a crush on Shika-kun-san?

Proof of this would come only a few seconds after this thought invaded a corner of my mind.

"Nee-chan, do you think Shika-kun would like me?" a twinkle lingered in her eyes.

I looked into her heart shaped face as she hugged her pillow to her rather flat chest –but I was no one to say that, considering that I have a flat chest myself –her fragile frame looked as if it was being eaten by the mushy couch. I responded brutally: "Hell no."

She stared at me, her expression changing rapidly from hope to disdain.

"Why?" she asked.I processed this in my mind for a few milliseconds. Why? Why couldn't Shika-kun-san fall madly in love with her? Easy. Boundaries. You cant coexist with a person that is known by every single person in Japan or with a person that with someone that knew nothing of the world you live in. you couldn't love and be loved by an Idol… and the list could continue into infinity but I would never feel like continuing.

I didn't answer.

_"So Sasuke are you seeing anyone at the moment?"_ the black haired boy vacillated, managing to irritate the guts out of me. I mean it was pretty obvious that he was going out with Saku-chan, why meddle with us.

"_No,"_ he said with a cocky grin. I snickered at his arrogance. Couldn't he just say that he liked Saku-chan already?

I saw Hanabi-chan gasp excitedly; obviously the guy had not finished his sentence before Aya-chan had interrupted him.

He smirked. It was a familiar smirk, and for a moment I felt as if he was looking at me and not at a camera mile away from here, close to the center of Konoha district. I gasped and my pale skin flushed a light shade of pink.

_"Oh, well…"_ Aya-chan said, her tone much too disappointed and her smile much too fake.

"_But –" _he interrupted, _"I am in love."_

His voice vibrated inside my mind. His oh-so familiar voice. The voice that I had completely forgotten about. Sasuke-san? I didn't really remember Sasuke-san's face, but I was good at remembering voices. It had been weeks since I had seen Sasuke-san at that café, but could this be the same person?

"Oh. My. God," I heard Hanabi-chan shriek, and I am sure that every single female preteen in Japan was shrieking alongside her. Frenzy probably spread over Japan.

"_Eh~! Who, who?"_ this time Hirano-kun started asking, his voice whiny and unmanly.

The dark haired boy winked at the camera and stuck out his tongue, _"It's a secret."_

"That was so cute! Ne, Hina-nee, don't you think that was cute!"

I stared into space stupidly, still wondering if this was Sasuke-san. Well, anyway… Sasuke-san or not I would never see him again.

* * *

><p>"Guess who got tickets to CHIDORI?" Kiba-kun's eyes lit up as he flashed the multi-colored tickets at me, a proud grin spread over his lips.<p>

"Let me guess…" I unconvincingly hesitated, "you."

He grinned, a great Cheshire cat grin and patted my head stupidly. I felt his big hand ruffle my hair and I smiled to myself.

Inuzuka Kiba. He was a very well-known guy in school for very well-known reasons. Inuzuka Kiba had a very odd tendency of treating everything small, soft and fluffy like a dog. He just couldn't resist to pat, sniff or yell "sit" at anything moving. Inuzuka Kiba –my best friend –liked dogs. I loved him… in a platonic, big brother sort of way.

"Yeah, wanna go?" he said casually. This is what I loved about hanging out with Kiba. No pressure.

"Should I bring my CHIDORI t-shirt?" I said jokingly.

"Yeah, you know you look smokin' hot with it."

"Are we going to invite Shino-kun?" I said while glancing at the third ticket.

"What, that insect dude?" he said with a smile, "Duh –"

* * *

><p>It was crowded.<p>

Immensely crowded. Stupidly immensely was so crowded that it wouldn't surprise me if all the teens in Japan where compressed into this idiotically small place.

I held onto Kiba-kun's bulky t-shirt as I saw Shino-kun disappear into the multitude. Multitudes like these always made me nervous. They both led me through the hurdle of people, until we found a decent enough place.

Although unbelievable, Kiba-kun had managed to buy front row tickets. Seriously, front row tickets. We were on the sidelines, making it difficult for us to full see the stage, but this was better than standing in a mob full of people taller than me. In fact I was so short that I could barely peek up into the stage.

We had arrived a bit late. In fact, the opening band –some band named SABAKU –had already made their performance by the time we arrived.

The stage was now devoid of any light, like a pool of blackness surrounded by music-hungry zombies. The limelight flashed, creating halo's of light around the band members, making their hair glimmer and their skin shine like the moon.

I gaped at them and as soon as the music started I lost myself. I lost myself to the melody, just like any other music-hungry zombie would have.

I had never heard a single song by CHIDORI but even if it was my first time hearing them, the melody struck me. My heart was a bell hitting hard against my ribs.

I screamed in ecstasy, the rivulets of salty sweat running slowly down my back. The beat of the drums and the lively voice of Naru-kun where entrancing. The guitar's arpeggio filled melody was so life sucking that it menaced to give me a stroke.

Then in a moment of rationality I caught a glimpse of the dark haired guitarist. For a moment his eyes widened and then he seemed to relax.

I was probably just imagining everything. I smiled anyways and waved. But then really, the weirdest thing happened. The dark haired guitarist winked. He winked. At me. My eyes widened as I bobbed up and down to the beat of the music. I was going crazy.

* * *

><p>AN: I do not own Naruto.

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, I was actually surprised that so many people seemed to like this. At first I thought that this would be just a short story, due to the fact that no one would like it, but it didn't turn out that way. All those reviews made me inspired to write more, so thank you all for giving me the power to write more.

Well after a long time and many scribbled word in my notebooks, comes this. Enjoy!


	4. Ballad

**Rock my World**

_**Ballad**_

* * *

><p>A ballad had started.<p>

The beat of the drums was mellow and almost nonexistent and the guitar had switched to an acoustic resonance that could be compared to the voices of heaven itself. I calmed myself and closed my eyes, holding tight onto Kiba-kun and Shino-kun's hands. After hours of jumping and dancing to lively beats the actual cold temperature of the evening hit me like a bucket full of freezing water.

Naru-kun had not yet started to sing. I took in an airy breathe , making sure that that breath would last for a lifetime because Naru-kun would surely leave me breathless with his sweet voice and his harmonious pitches. I waited with my eyes closed for the melody to strike me like a dagger.

Instead I heard the acoustic guitar continue.

"This is for sunny places!" I heard a husky voice say. I opened my eyes and took a big gulp of air.

Shino-kun gasped softly. This took me by surprise; Shino-kun was not the type to gasp.

"What?" I asked, my hand tightening on both of their grips.

"Well, I just never heard that guitar guy sing…" Shino-kun took out his cellphone and started to take video.

"This is so~ going on YouTube!" Kiba-kun gave a chuckle and held my hand high in the air. He also had his cellphone high above, his amateur video taking focused on the dark haired boy as he started to sing.

His voice was beautiful. So beautiful in fact that what I am about to say will sound SO Bella Swan, but I was embarrassed to be in the presence of such a beautiful voice. It was mellow and sad. The pitch was low yet inspiring. I closed my eyes, letting the notes fall into my ears and letting the beat magnify and unite with my heart. Before I knew it I was in love with the guitar guy. I loved every single thing about him: his voice, his eyes and his hands as they swept over the strings, pulling and tapping at them.

I opened my eyes at the end of the song. No longer was I in love. No longer was I infatuated by this person. He had bewitched me with his voice and had made me believe that what I loved most in the world was him. I hated him for that and I hated myself for that also.

"Ne~ Kiba-kun who's that again?" I pointed at the guitar boy.

He screamed and yelled as he moved my hand in his own restlessly.

"That… oh that's Sasuke!"

Sasuke. Could it be the same Sasuke? Could it be Sasuke-san?

I looked up at the stage towards the dark haired boy.

* * *

><p>She was looking at me. I could sense it.<p>

After the ballad ended I took my guitar and scurried backstage.

I can't belive what this idiot girl does to me. I mean I was blushing the whole time I was singing.

This song had not been on the schedule for tonight. In fact this song had not yet been released as a single to the public, it was a very personal song and yet I had deliberately sung it in front of millions of people. This song was never supposed to come out of the shadows and I don't know what stupidity climbed into the depths of my heart to make me do that.

Maybe it was those grey eyes that shone like moons. Her glazing eyes that where looking at me, admiring me that made me do such a thing on impulse.

"What the hell Sasuke!" I heard Naruto's voice from behind as he strutted towards me.

"What do you mean, 'what the hell'?" I knew exactly what he meant though and I also knew that everyone was mad at me. I had done something that wasn't planned.

"You know what I mean! You idiot, what the hell was that just now!" he grinded his teeth as he lifted a fist in the air.

I knew he wouldn't hit me though. He never did.

"Sasuke-kun, was she there?" Sakura said. This was the first time I felt appreciative of Sakura.

"Of course, otherwise do you think I would have done such a stupid thing?"

Shikamaru stood silently, both hands in his pockets. I didn't know why, but the act that he wasn't saying anything made me feel guilty.

I faced the floor in shame.

"So she was there!" Naruto baffled as he took a big sip of water from an icy old bottle.

Didn't I already say that?

"Well then," he smiled a foxy grin, "Bring her here!"

I didn't say anything. As much as I wanted to talk to her again this was not a good idea.

"Did you hear that Kakashi!" he called to our manager; "Look for the weird girl with the purple eyes and bring her here!"

Kakashi grinned, or at least it looked like it, you could never tell by the weird cosplay clothes that he wore. I still don't get why a freaking otaku is our band manager. Kakashi gave a curt nod as if saying, 'hai, master!'

"Alright! Sasuke, Sakura-chan, Shikamaru! The crowd is calling!"

And with that I grumpily went back to the stage.

"Oh, don't forget Kakashi, her name is Hinata!" Naruto wailed.

Idiot, I didn't ask for this.

* * *

><p>"Man! I can't believe the concert already ended!" Kiba-kun said as he lifted his arms into the air and pulled me into a one arm embrace.<p>

Shino-kun glared from beneath his totally unnecessary sunglasses "Kiba that's sexual harassment…"

"What!" Shino are you jealous do you want a hug too!" Kiba-kun reached forward and started rubbing his cheek against mine, "Or could it be that you just want Hinata for yourself!"

Shino-kun put his hands in his pockets calmly and cried in exasperation, "Of course not, Hinata has no sex appeal!"

"What! Hey Shino-kun I-I…" this was a recurrent joke of his, seriously he would always say that and point at my breasts, complain about how I didn't have anything there that could make him get _excited_ and laugh. A rare view if you ask me.

"Seriously, there is nothing there!" he said while pointing at my chest.

I covered my chest protectively and blushed a beet red.

"Oi, Shino that's too mean," Kiba-kun said, his expression of pure compassion.

"K-Kiba-kun…"

"You can't blame her for being so underdeveloped!" he just had to say it didn't he?

I laughed and stuck my tongue out, giving both of them a cheesy smile.

"What the hell, Hinata one day you're gonna' kill me with those moe smiles of yours!" Kiba-kun as he pinched my cheeks and patted my head.

These times where the best, being with Kiba-kun and Shino-kun and having them always by my side was all I could ask for. They made me at ease and left my mind to wander in happiness…

"Hinata…-sama?"

I locked arms with Kiba-kun and Shino-kun and smiled once again. These where my precious friends, these people where the people I would grow old with and I would get drunk with and I would trust with watering my plants when I was out of town. These where the people that represented love. I loved Kiba-kun, and I loved Shino-kun. And they were the only ones that I could ever love to such an extent.

"Hey, Hinata someone's calling you."

"Yes, yes what is it Kiba-kun?" I said. My mind was elsewhere and my body sluggish.

"Well I thought someone called your name," he said while he pinched my cheek.

I turned around and looked to my sides, "really? I don't see anyone I know. You were probably just imagining it Kiba-kun."

"That sounds like something Kiba would do," Shino-kun said in his usual monotone voice.

"Right! Shino-kun: 3 Kiba-kun: 0!" I marked a check on an invisible board in the air.

"Wait! Why does Shino have 3 points? I thought the game just started!"

"Well it's obvious! Hinata likes me more!" Shino-kun smirked. He smirked!

"Hinata-sama!"

I heard a vague yell from behind.

"Seriously Hinata, I swear someone is calling you!" Kiba-kun said while rubbing his temple in frustration.

"Yeah I heard that too," Shino-kun added while taking his hands out of his pockets and checking the time on his cellphone.

We kept on walking, our feet moving in complete synchrony.

"HINATA-SAMA!"

"Oh…" was all I said after I heard my name being uttered in such a vastly loud voice that it sparked the anger in me.

"Ne~ Kiba-kun did they say that to me?" I asked as I felt the vein pop in my forehead.

"Shino!" Kiba-kun said.

Shino-kun nodded as they both took hold of my arms and started dragging me.

"Hey! What are you guys doing, let go!"

"Wait, Hinata-sama!"

I looked back towards the source of the voice. What the hell! Was what I thought. Is this some damn otaku, cosplaying guy- slash –stalker! He started walking toward us, his silver hair flaring like thousands of threads of silk and his eyes calm and mellow. Weird, who could run with such an expression?

"Wait! Shino-kun, Kiba-kun, that old man is calling me!" I dug my feet deep into the concrete floor, trying to stop Shino-kun and Kiba-kun from dragging me away.

"Idiot Hinata! Can't you see he is a pedophile!"

"Wait! Who are you calling old and a pedophile!"

I wondered what he wanted and it was out of pure curiosity that I did what I did.

I dug my teeth into Kiba-kun's hand and forcefully escaped from both of their grasps.

"See, he says he isn't bad!" I walked towards the old man and greeted him with a bow.

"I already told you I am not old!"

Kiba-kun was still crying from the pain and Shino-kun was wagging towards us, hands in pockets.

"What do you want?" I could feel the glare through his shades.

"Well Sasuke-san sent me to get her," he said as he did a cheesy curtsy.

Kiba-kun in the middle of wagging his hand up and down dramatically said, "Sasuke? The guy from the concert!"

"Yes," the old… I mean the man said sheepishly.

* * *

><p>"Now, now don't peek!" Naruto said as he thrust me forward stupidly. Why was it that the only adjective that I could find to describe him at moments like these was stupid?<p>

"Are you peeking? Ne~ answer me idiot!"

"I'm not!" I replied heatedly.

"Okay no open them!"

I did as he told and I can't help but feel lame, for all I could mutter in such a soap opera moment was this was:

"Hinata?"

* * *

><p>AN: I do not own Naruto.

Finally, chapter four! Wow it is late, or early!

Well for one thing I am sorry fro not updating sooner, for another sorry for switching POV's so much, but I just think that if I didn't it would be a hasle to explain all that is going on.

Thank you for all your reviews... which were a lot by the way, I seriously didn't expect that many. Also sorry if my writing has decayed since the start of this story but I just can't seem to get the word out right. Even if so, the show must go on, or something like that. Again thank you for your reviews and have a nice day.


	5. Jealous

Rock my World

Jealous

* * *

><p>I looked up at the emerald green leaves as I took tiny steps forward, hoping on my heels, making sure to keep close to my brother. I took a lick at my red popsicle, slowly letting the coolness make my tongue go numb.<p>

I halted when we neared the old music store, I leaned my forehead on the cold glass. There it was, the electric blue guitar placed gracefully on its stand, like a king on its throne. I had been saving my allowance, one yen at a time for that guitar, 'one day you will be mine' I thought, smiling like a sun at the guitar.

Guitars where beautiful, curvy and glossy, _"Guitars are like women"_ the store owner said when I had courageously entered the store one summer afternoon, me and Naruto glimpsing at the instruments from behind the counter shyly.

"Ne, Ni-chan, what are women?" I asked my older brother Itachi.

I expected a wise answer because it was asked to a wise person.

"Women are mom." At the time I guess that could be considered a wise answer, leaving much to wonder.

"What about girls, the store owner from that store said that guitars are like girls," I really didn't know what the difference in between a boy and a girl was, but I was sure it had something to do with cooties, "but _what are_ girls?"

"They are soft and fluffy, and their eyes are like marbles," he said while sucking on his melting popsicle.

I licked my own cherry popsicle again and looked up to the sky in deep thought, "well that makes sense."

I had never seen a girl that met such description, but again I had never seen a guitar that was fluffy either.

* * *

><p>"Hinata, do you remember me?" I said while pointing at my chest stupidly. For a moment I felt so out of character that it made me feel as if someone out there was writing what I was thinking while fantasizing about some stupid boys' love manga, because there was no way I would say something as uncool as that.<p>

She just stared at me with those bauble-sized eyes of hers and tilted her head to the side like a baby deer in headlights. Her cheeks where an apple red, her bangs where a mess and her T-shirt was bulgy but I still couldn't help but think that she looked cute and fluffy.

"Of course, your Sasu-chin right?" I felt a figurative arrow pierce through my heart. She didn't remember did she? "Nice to meet you." She said with a bow.

"Ne~ Hinata, do you know him?" I stood still, my mouth agape and my heart pierced by the figurative arrow of words thrown mercilessly at me. I recovered fast, only to see the guy with the weird red marks on his cheeks peeking out from behind her and pinching her cheeks.

She turned around and whispered something to him, occasionally glancing at me from behind her inky black locks of hair. Why wasn't she mad about him touching her with such familiarity? Why wasn't she scolding him for pinching her cheeks like that? And most importantly why was he still touching her?

"Ah, so that means…" he turned around and gave me a mocking smirk, "that this guy," he pointed at me, "is my rival in love!"

Hinata blushed. "K-Kiba-kun don't be rude…!" she said.

I looked at the guy with the messy brown hair in confusion and I suddenly remembered. He was the guy that had picked her up the day I met her. He stared at me and then he smirked, "just kidding!" he said after a few moments of utter silence.

"I guess everyone decided to ignore me," another guy poked out from who knows where.

"Sorry Shino-kun," she turned to the creepy guy with the hoodie and sunglasses and stuck her tongue out. So cute! I swear I would get a nosebleed.

Naruto was just standing there, the words 'Oh, burn' on the tip of his tongue. Sakura was biting into her cotton candy locks of hair and Shikamaru was fiddling with his drum sticks absentmindedly.

"Uh…" was all I could say utter.

The silence was death. The silence was nerve-wracking.

"Hey," the guy with the hoodie and sunglasses said in an all too monotone voice, "is there something you need?"

Hinata was also looking at me, her marble-like eyes making my heart pound to an unusual beat. "Did I win a contest or something?" she asked, her hands behind her back and her messy hair tickling her rosy-red cheeks.

What was I supposed to tell her? I couldn't tell her that I just felt like seeing her? In fact I really didn't know what my real intentions where. What was it that I would gain from this, surely she would just freak out from the thought of me having such an obsessive crush on her?

But gosh, why did she have to look so cute in moments like this? She looked at me with her gray eyes, shining like moons. Her lips where pouting, full and pink. Her where behind her back and her hair was sticking at odd ends. For the first time in my life a girl had looked fluffy. I had a strange anxiety to hold her in my arms like a teddy bear, to tell her everything was going to be alright, because I was here and she was finally with me. By the time I noticed what I was doing I was already reached for her. I closed my eyes and took hold of her fragile wrist, pulling her towards me, her frail shoulders taller than mine. I hugged her tighter, feeling her shoulders, her much too wide shoulders. I muffled my breath in her hair, her much too short hair, I caressed her cheeks, her much too rough cheeks.

Wait.

What was this smell?

Wet dog.

I released her, or better say _him_. It turned out that I had stupidly grabbed onto her friend the one with the red marks on his cheeks. I looked around as everyone was staring me with a silence that was so deadly that it could kill a person in five minutes.

"Hey, are you gay?" the guy said while rising his fist, "because I don't swing that way."

I felt the heat rise to my cheeks.

"K-Kiba-kun that's rude!" Hinata said while tugging at his sleeve shyly.

The weird guy gave me a scowl and took hold of Hinata by the shoulder, "well what am I supposed to do when this dude is publicly hitting on me?" I heard him whisper in her ear, his breath making her bangs move slightly. Why did he have to touch her so much!

She stood quiet for a minute, her mind processing what he had just said. She would surely defend the case, deny whatsoever the thought that I could be gay, dismiss it and digress, "well you," she looked up at me, making sure that I was not listening. But I was, "you should just," she seemed at loss for words, "say that I'm your girlfriend."

Why did he have to say that? Couldn't he just say that he _had_ a girlfriend, not that _she was his_ girlfriend. I didn't know what this tight knot that was little by little binding itself into a bigger and tighter knot was, but it sure didn't feel nice.

He chuckled in her ear once again and ruffled her hair as she gave a tiny 'meow'. Why did she have to do that with him!

The weird boy looked at me with a swift movement of his neck and slowly he started to bow –finally he had released Hinata –he looked up directly at me, an apologetic smile peering in the tip of his lips, "Sorry, but I have a girlfriend," he said while once again taking hold of Hinata and patting her head.

I felt the tiny vein on my forehead pop up, red and full of violent hatred.

"No you don't," I said on impulse.

He gave a tiny whimper and an urge to laugh, "Yes, I do."

"She's not your girlfriend," the vein was bigger, redder.

"Dude, she's my girlfriend," he took hold of her waist and cupped her chin, "want me to prove it."

Why wasn't she doing anything! She pissed off me so much, not because she just stood there like a doll but because she seemed to be enjoying it, "let's see you try."

"Hey, Sasuke," I heard Sakura whisper from behind as she pointed at Hinata and the weird guy. I turned and looked at her, she was smiling and he was whispering something in her ear. What was this tight knot that suddenly traveled from my stomach to my throat and what was this feeling? Why did I feel this way, and towards her, a person who I had only met once? But I couldn't stop this feeling in my whole body. Why!

"Shut up Sakura," I whispered back. I turned my attention to the feigning couple I front of me and said, my voice seething with poison, "well, prove it."

The boy smiled, his tattoos cringing along with his smile. He reached towards her, taking good hold of her waist and puckering his lips, she smiled too, her cute, Bambi-like eyes started to close and her cheeks started to go red. Their faces where about one inch apart, and I felt like I had to do something: because she couldn't belong to him, because she couldn't belong to anyone.

"STOP!"

They both turned, eyes wide and smiled fading. At first I thought I was the one who said that, but as I proved to myself that my lips where sealed I turned to the source of the sound. Shikamaru? Why had he stopped them?

Hinata then straightened up wide-eyed, her cheeks an apple red, "Shika-chan-san!" she said.

"That's what they call me," he responded lazily, "but you can call me Shikamaru."

Her eyes brightened as she started rummaging in her pockets, "umm, I'm sure you get this asked a lot but…" she kept I rummaging in her pockets. As it seemed that she couldn't find what she needed in her own pockets she took the liberty to start rummaging in the weird guy with the tattoos pockets and even after not finding anything there she started rummaging in her other weird friend's hoodie. Finally after making me suffer and see her touch them way too much and in way to inappropriate ways she turned, a black Sharpie in her right hand and a cloth handkerchief in her left, "can I have your autograph?"

Shikamaru yawned, "sure."

"Thank you so much!" she handed him the handkerchief and the Sharpie, a cheesy smile playing on her lips, "can you make it for Hanabi… and don't forget to put 'with love'!"

After he signed the lacey handkerchief with his much to 'lax of an autograph he handed her the cloth, "here ya' go."

She took it into her tiny hands as if it was sewn with gold, "thank you!"

Come on, she acknowledged everyone except me! She was just so reckless and dense. I was starting to wonder if her brain was made of noodles or ramen. How could she not remember _me_. Me. Uchiha Sasuke. But if I think about it she didn't know who I was since the start. She never knew who Uchiha Sasuke the sexy guitarist of the famous band CHIDORI was, so of course she wouldn't remember someone she had met more than a month ago.

"Hinata!" I was at my fucking limit. How could this girl –the first fluffy girl in the world –have such an irritating effect on me!

She gave a feeble jump in the air and responded a small, "yes" almost like a squeak.

"If you don't remember me in five second I kill you!" I started to count with my fingers high in the air.

Her eyes widened, "five."

She was starting to stammer feeble attempts at responses, "four."

She whispered something to her friends, "three."

Her tiny hands where waving in the air in anxiety, "two."

Then as if a light bulb had lit on top of her head she shouted, "Sasuke-san!"

I smiled. Finally.

"Good girl," her weird friend said while patting her on the head affectionately.

"Actually, I already knew who you where, but I thought you didn't remember me, sorry," she said while bowing slightly.

Why did she think that? Who couldn't remember someone like her?

"Ha –! Are you kidding!" Naruto's high pitch voice echoed from some random and secluded corner of the room, "he couldn't stop talking about –"he was interrupted by a violent smack on the forehead, courtesy of Sakura.

"Can you please shut up Naruto!" Sakura jabbered about, scolding of Naruto's insensibility.

By the time I turned around to look at Hinata she was on the floor. Had she fainted? Why?

"Hinata~!" her friend said while poking her cheeks.

"Hinata," her other weird friend said.

"Can you please stop touching her," I said, making sure that neither of them would try as much as brush against her.

"Why? Are you jealous?" was he making fun of me!

"So what if I am!" shit. I blew it.

He just smiled. Not a mean, smirk sort of smile, more like an I – understand – what – you – feel smile.

"Don't worry, your secrets safe with me, although I don't know about Shino, he's not so good with secrets," he pointed at the guy with the hoodie.

"So do you have any idea why she fainted?" I asked.

"Well, she _is_ a big fan of Naruto."

Great. Just great. Finally I meet her and it turns out she has the hot's for the dobe.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, so this chapter was completely from Sasuke's POV, I made it this way because if it had been from Hinata's all we would have read was about how she thought she knew this guy and about her wondering if he was the Sasuke she knew. Yeah that would have been way more boring than Sasuke not realizing he's jealous right (sarcasm implied)?

Okay so I just want to say something, on the last chapter when Shino said that Hinata had no boobs, it was kind of true. In this story she is not as 'gifted' as in the canon or as in other stories. This is due to my lack of imagining someone innocent as big breasted so yeah! Also I posted a Sasuhina fanart that would sort of count as a kind of 'cover' for this story, it isn't that great because it was my first time doing digital art but if you would like to see it there is a link to it on my profile.

Thank you for all your wonderful reviews/favorites/alerts. It makes me very happy every time I see something like this. Also if you have any requests or ideas that you think would go well with the story you can tell me, be it a PM or on a review, I will be sure to consider it. Well anyways thanks for reading.

Long, juicy reviews are accepted!


	6. Gaara

**Rock my World**

_**Gaara**_

* * *

><p>Stupid Kiba-kun! Stupid Hanabi! Stupid... well Shino-kun didn't say anything, but I might as well include him in the people that I thought stupid at the moment. Why? Why was it me -the one person who had the least physical strength -the one who they sent to wander in an adventure more grave than that of Frodo or Dorothy put together?<p>

Why was it me the one they sent to the convenience store? Popcorn! They made me sweat like a pig for freaking popcorn! Come on, I knew that it was movie night and all but couldn't they just be happy with rice balls or something like that! I mean why did they have to send me to buy popcorn? Stupid Kiba-kun! Stupid Hanabi! And even Shino-kun, stupid!

I wailed and gasped for air as I finally took the last step out of that hell of a hill.

"There...It... Is..." I wheezed to myself as I walked to the front door.

I heard the jingle of the door as I pushed it. I sighed with annoyance and pushed the door with all the strength that my pathetic arms could muster.

"Come on you stupid door!" I whispered to myself as I buried my heels into the pavement and pushed again.

"Pull," I heard a husky voice say softly behind me.

I pulled.

Had there been a wall much too near me I would have smacked my head against it with all my force because I had just committed the stupidest crime in all humanity: I had pushed instead of pulled. I blushed to myself and looked around to see who the savior of my stupidity was.

I met sea foam green. A soulless gaze of sea foam green. I felt my spine shiver with anxiety as I stared at him. His ruby red hair blazing as he muffled his face against his scarf and turned his eyes away from my gaze.

I don't know what made me realize this but the instant I saw his insecure stance and his glassy eyes I knew.

* * *

><p>"Come on today is romantic comedy night," Kiba-kun said as he popped some buttery popcorn into his mouth, "Hinata tell them."<p>

"I thought today was Harry Potter marathon," I said, my mellow tone breaking into a lame imitation of an English accent, "By the way, this is..."

"Nuh uh, today is High School Musical!" Hanabi interrupted as she took away the popcorn from Kiba-kun's hands and handed it to me.

"Gaara...san" I finished to myself.

"Romantic comedy, I want to watch The Notebook!"

"You already saw that movie like a hundred times!" Hanabi said as she took away the DVD that Kiba-kun was holding out expectantly, "and FYI, The Notebook is no comedy!"

"Harry Potter," my false English accent thickened for the worse.

"The Notebook!" Kiba bellowed as he took a handful of popcorn and tossing it at Hanabi.

"You know what, why don't we let Shino choose!" I pointed at Shino-kun, his gray hoodie making sure to obscure his expressionless face.

"Hinata, nice!" Kiba-kun said while he sent me a cheeky thumbs up.

"Shino-ni-chan, tell them!" Hanabi said as she held up a HSM poster, pointing at the in – the – middle – of – jumping – in – the – air – because – where – beautiful Troy and Gabriela.

"..." I doubted that Shino-kun had any interest in watching sappy chick flicks or a Harry Potter marathon that would last like ten consecutive hours or frustrated teens dancing away in high school gyms.

We all looked at him, a shampoo commercial playing in the background.

"..."

We all kept looking at him, a Shake It Up commercial for a new episode full of corny jokes was now on.

"..."

We still kept looking at him. Each taking turns to flash one of the movies that we wanted to watch across his face.

"Oh, come on Shino! You know you're my best buddy!" Kiba-kun said as he pulled him into a one armed hug.

"Shino-kun, Harry Potter!" damn that English accent really wasn't working!

"..." he stood up in that ninja silent way of his, he walked to the DVD player and popped in some random DVD, "..."

We looked at him and then at the movie that had just started, "Transformers," Shino-kun said as he took a handful of popcorn and munched at it silently.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Silence met silence as they finally took notice of the person who had been there since that start.

"Ne, Hinata." Kiba-kun broke the silence, "who is _he_?"

I looked towards the guy that he was pointing at, Gaara-san, his doll like eyes staring at the screen dully.

"Ah, right that's Gaara-san!" I said.

Gaara-san stood silently and after a few seconds gave a small bow of respect.

"..."

The silence flowed like a river around them as they took turns to look from Gaara-san to me and back to him.

Hanabi then looked at Kiba-kun and they both then looked at me.

"Um..." I uttered as I fidgeted with my 'epic fail.' T-shirt. I was starting to break from the looks of pure confusion being stabbed at me.

Gaara-san seemed to notice this because he stood up silently, "I can leave."

"Ah! Gaara-san!"

Kiba-kun covered my mouth and whispered in my ear, "Hinata can you please shut up!"

Gaara-san then passed his hand through his hair softly, his 'love' tattoo dark against his forehead.

"But Kiba-kun..."

Gaara-san looked at me and then at then at the door.

"Well, then goodbye," he said with another bow as he reached towards the doorknob.

He was leaving.

I stared at his wide back and at his lanky body as he moved farther away. I don't know what it was that possessed me but I felt my senses come to a halt and my reasoning failed to hit me.

"Wait! Gaara-san, wait!" I stretched out my hand as Kiba-kun pinched me and gave me a shut – up look.

"Hinata..." I heard the monotone voice of Shino-kun whisper behind me, damn I hated it when Shino-kun did this, and he knew I hated it when he called my name like that, because for me it felt like a scolding worse than that of otou-sama.

"But..." I said, my voice weakening.

Gaara-san turned and looked at me, with those hypnotizing sea foam green eyes, and a small hinge of fright passed for a moment through his eyes, reflecting itself in his marble like eyes that shone. I knew it from the moment I saw him that he was broken. Like a doll that had been thrown away, broken to the core. I also knew that whatever force that had brought us together was no coincidence. I knew that he was...

"But, he is my soul mate."

* * *

><p>"Ah..." I felt the familiar ticklish sensation on my nose, "Ah..." I raised my head instinctively, how I hated allergies "Ah...!"<p>

"Bless you!" Naruto bellowed from the other end of the room as he gave a tiny pull of his guitar string energetically.

Damn I hated him. Couldn't he ever understand that you are supposed to say 'bless you' after the person sneezes? You know why you idiot, it's because when you are about to sneeze and they say 'bless you' beforehand that person will no longer feel like they need to sneeze, and guess what! I hate that!

I glared, "ass."

He gave me a quizzical look that seemed way too smart for him and returned to tuning his 'Nancy'

"Ne~ have you heard from Hinata-chan?" he said, his focus mainly on the sound of the A string.

I led the chords that I was playing collapse into war as I felt anger rush into me. I hadn't heard from her since the concert.

"No," I responded sincerely.

"Oh..." as all that Naruto said as he switched to tuning a different guitar, 'Miku-chan'

Damn I sometimes hated that girl, I hated her! But not really. I mean who could hate her! But damn I hate her! Yet again I don't! I leave aside the sheet music that I had been working on and collapse into a grumpy bag of 'emo-ness' – and, yes I know that isn't a word but I was so famous that I could make it one – and sighed.

Sakura was browsing some random online shopping page. Her eyes shining as she saw a K-On! guitar strap. She then turned and looked at me and my emo-ness with discerning pity in her leaf green eyes. She pouted and then turned to look at her laptop once again.

Shikamaru was watching some re-run of 'That 70's Show' and grimacing to himself about how troublesome all it all was. Of all of the band members, he was the one I knew would never even bother to worry for my wellbeing and for that I was thankful.

Sakura once again looked at me, her school uniform was still on and her hands where now lazily playing some notes on her bass. Her brows where wrinkled worrisome and her lips where twisting into an unattractive pout. I closed my eyes to listen to her easygoing tune. Nice and calming. I had always loved the way Sakura played the bass and perhaps that was the only reason for which I had let Naruto bring her into the band, considering that at the time she had an 'undying' love for me and that she was pretty much the most annoying girl in this infinitely big and infinitely small universe. My opinion about her didn't change fast, but when I listened to her playing I kinda' liked her. Kinda'.

I hummed along with her bass. The tune came to a halt unceremoniously. I sat up straight and found her looking at me; she was biting into her pink locks of hair nervously. Pink, I still couldn't believe that was her natural hair color.

"Um... Sasuke, w-would you..." she started.

I looked at her as she fiddled with the thick chords of her bass.

"Well, I have a friend that goes to the same school as Hinata-san and she," she licked her lips anxiously. Could I really put a person so nervous?

"Well she kind of told me where she lives."

"_Yes!" _was what my heart said.

"Don't bother," was what my mind said.

Naruto then looked up at me once again (he was now in the middle of tuning Chie-sama) and he smiled, one of those weird smiled that only Naruto could pull off without looking plain creepy.

"Let's go!" he said enthusiastically.

"_Yes please!"_ was what my heart said.

"You go," was what my mind said.

Why was I saying this? Please Naruto I beg you, take me by force if you need to, because I don't know what is wrong with my brain today.

"Very well then," Naruto grinned, "I will take you by force!"

"_Thank you Naruto! Did I ever tell you how much I love you," _my heart bellowed, smiling like crazy.

"No," my lips echoed.

Naruto set Chie-sama – a white guitar with crappy anime eyes pasted on – aside and bellowed , "Sakura hold him," Sakura did as told and took hold of my arms behind my back.

"Shikamaru, hand me that duct tape," Naruto stretched his hand as Shikamaru handed him the duct tape that had mere seconds ago been resting alongside all the One Piece volumes that Naruto had bought the last time we had a chance to go to a bookstore (they had to close it especially for us though).

* * *

><p>"Ne~! Gaara-ni-chan, what would you like to drink? Oolong tea or Green tea?" Hanabi yelled as she dug her nose into the fridge and fetched a few cans of whatever she could grab.<p>

"Ah... Green tea is good," he said softly.

Seriously, it just took free pocky and pizza from Gaara-san's part for everyone to instantly love him.

"Here ya' go," Hanabi said as she handed him the cold drink and sat next to him and Kiba-kun.

"Thank you," he responded as he gracefully opened it and took a small sip.

Kiba-kun turned to look at him and stretched to take some chips from the bag next to him, " So, what school do you go to?" he asked him, the caution that he had had before the pizza completely vanishing.

"Suna District High School," he said gently.

"Eh, really! But isn't that like a really expensive school?" he roared as he lifted his arms in the air dramatically.

"My father is the Principle," he explained shortly.

Hanabi gazed at both of them with glittery eyes full of adoration, "Gaara-ni-sama, do you like CHIDORI?" she asked as she smiled expectantly, already rummaging her school bag to take out the new CD that she had recently bought.

"I..." he started, Hanabi and Kiba-kun leaning forward to hear his soft voice better, "hate them more than anything."

Hanabi in the middle of taking out the CD from her bag pushed it aside and said, "Is that so..."

He hated CHIDORI? Why? I mean they were freaking good and they were pretty popular. So much in fact that I had never known of a person that had at least a hint of dislike towards them. But Gaara-san said it straightforwardly that he didn't like them. Hated them even. But why?

"Y-you don't like there music?" I asked timidly.

He took a small nibble of pocky and smiled faintly, "I don't like _them._"

I gave a feeble, unconvincing laugh, " Ha, Gaara-san talks as f he knows them."

He licked the chocolate pocky once again and after a long sip of tea he said, "I do."

He knew them? How? From where did he know them? I peaked at him from in between my long bangs and tugged at my t-shirt nervously.

Kiba-kun looked at me uneasily and I in return furrowed my eyebrows and pouted slightly.

"Um..." Hanabi started as an embarrassed blush spreading like dust over her round cheeks, "Gaara-ni-san..."

Gaara-san swiftly turned to look at her and as he smiled delicately he asked, "Yes?"

"H-How is it that you know CHIDORI?" Hanabi questioned. We all stared in silence, I biting my lip, Kiba-kun incessantly munching on BBQ tasted chips (he probably got them from Choji-san) and Shino-kun looking at the movie, and he was probably the only one doing so. But I knew that he was secretly listening to very single word we said.

"I open for them in there concerts..."

"Oh..." the three of us said in unison. I looked calm, but this was only a freaky facade that I put on times like this.

But seriously! What. The. Hell. He opened for them! I mean, what did he open for them? Could it be that he opened for them, as in he opened the concert. With music. He played before them. Like a kind of preparation for what's coming, or something like that. He opened for them. But if he did that, then that would mean that he also was part of a band.

"Um... Gaara-san when you say open," I bit my lips as I took a small breath of air, "does it mean that you play music... before them?"

"Yes."

Kiba-kun looked at him for a moment, he stopped eating and set the big bag of chips aside, "So you are that guy that Choji was talking about..." this was a weird statement.

"I don't know," Gaara-san said.

"The guy from SABAKU!" Kiba-kun smiled, "Hinata, he's the one that sings in SABAKU!"

"Yes?" I was getting a bit confused.

"You know the band that we missed when we went to that concert!" he pointed at Gaara-san.

Then I remembered: _we had arrived a bit late. In fact, the opening band –some band named SABAKU –had already made their performance by the time we arrived. _SABAKU! I remembered, they were a small band that had just formed and had gotten a lucky chance of opening for CHIDORI, or at least that was what Choji-san had said when he had lent me there CD.

They were good! I remember I had heard there CD like three times straight.

"Yes I know!" Gaara-san's face lit up for a moment, "I especially liked your song 'Puppet Crow.' " I said as I recalled the wonderful vocals displayed in that song.

Gaara-san looked excited, but not the cute type of excitement, more like the excitement that you feel embarrassed of showing so you end up looking scary.

He coughed and mumbled a small thank you.

"Well I think I have to leave for now," he said as he stood up and tightened his striped scarf around his neck.

"Ah, yes," I stood up as well. After that Hanabi and Kiba-kun stood also. Shino-kun was still immersed in watching the movie, this time I think he really was watching it.

"Thank you," Gaara-san said as he bowed politely.

He opened the door and took a small step towards the door but a small grumpy scowl came from below.

We all turned our gazes away from Gaara-san and his incredibly nice physique to look at the ground, where a big duct-taped lump was. I recognized his inky black hair and his ever so glaring eyes from in between the shiny duct tape.

"Um... Sasuke-san?" I whispered.

Gaara-san looked at him and he in return – in and odd way – glared back. Gaara-san looked at him directly in the eye and in that instant I saw a hint of recognition past through his glassy eyes. The next moment he kicked him.

"Ah!" the surprise hit me fast and swift, like a truck hitting a deer.

He looked back and looked at us, "trash," he said as he kicked Sasuke-san once again. He then left us looking like idiots from a manga, with big hollow, donut shaped eyes.

I came back to my senses when both Kiba-kun and Hanabi tugged at my sleeves, as they both took small steps to hide behind my slender body.

"It's Sasuke-san!" I yelled as I pinched both of them weakly and thundered a big, fat "WIMP," in Kiba-kun's direction.

But then yet another confusion to entertain my mind with arrived, why was Sasuke-san curled up into a useless ball of duct tape on my apartment doorstep?

* * *

><p>AN: Wow! Its been a LONG time since my last update and for that I am truly sorry. It's just that with this chapter I had some dificulty getting past the convenience store moment, which wasn't even good. But it wasn't all my fault, because lets just say that I lost the privilege of using internet for a while due to laziness and my unwillingness to clean my room. Yes, I am a hoarder.

Well anyways, I felt like i finally had to introduce Gaara in this chapter even though I had been planing to introduce him in a very different setting back in the last chapter, but I felt that if I did then it would be over doing it. You know, too many things would be happening at once. So here he is and i hope you love him as much as I do. He is a very weird character in this story and I hope you will understand that later on in the story.

Again, sorry for taking so long, but worry not because I am already halfway done with the next chapter and it could be up in less than a week. Anyways, thanks for reading,

out!


	7. Alone

**Rock my World**

_**Alone**_

* * *

><p>"Well then we'll leave <em>that<em> to you," Kiba-kun said as he scurried past Sasuke-san, dragging Hanabi and Shino-kun along with him.

"Eh!" Hanabi squealed, "But I want to see who that is!"

"Ah! Wait!" I cried as I saw them slowly disappear.

"Wait!" Hanabi also said as she extended her arm dramatically.

"Ja Ne, Hinata!" Kiba-kun looked back at me and gave me a little wink. What did that mean?

"Wait! Hanabi, S-Shino-kun don't leave me!" I pleaded pathetically.

"Wait! Wait! Kiba-ni-saaaaaaaaaan!" Hanabi's voice faded like an echo.

Seriously, what was he planning? And why did he drag Hanabi away with him, I mean she lives here! I sighed as I looked down at Sasuke-san only to find him glaring at me, his skin pale and sickly looking. I gasped in slight terror and proceeded to drag him inside.

"Seriously, Sasuke-san, what are you playing at so late at night, and it's the middle of November," I puffed in some air into my lungs as I lost all the strength in such a meaningless drag, "It's cold outside you know." I looked at him with a sort of motherly anguish, he was practically naked. No scarf, no jacket, and even his sleeves where thin as onion skin.

He twisted and turned like a caterpillar.

I signaled him to stay put as I searched in the kitchen drawers in look for a pair of scissors. When I finally found some I staggered sluggishly to the living room, where Sasuke-san rested, his left cheek plastered against the cold, tile floor.

"S-Sasuke-san, I'm sorry but can you please sit," I told him nervously, clearly avoiding his less than welcome look. He sat anyways.

He grunted in approval as I lifted the scissors over his mouth where there was a big lump of wrinkled tape, placed there as if some unskillful person had just decided to stick a piece of duct tape over his mouth and spin around him until there was no more tape left.

Our eyes met making my heart beat like an African drum.

I started to peel the tape slowly from his cheek.

"Um… Sasuke-san, I'm sorry if I pull your hair, this is very sticky." He grunted.

I peeled a bit more leaving his clear skin nude to my touch. I pulled at it softly, making sure not to give Sasuke-san a permanent wax. Sasuke-san gave a big yelp of pain as I started to pull away the chunks of plastic out of his hair. The duct tape was so strong that it made sure to take a few of Sasuke-san's silky threads of hair directly from the roots which in turn made Sasuke-san yelp yet a bit more in undeserving pain. He tossed around, trying to avoid my sluggish hands at all cost, because if he kept still than that would mean that he would end up bald.

"G-Gomen Sasuke-san," I yelped nervously as I clumsily cut and shed chomps and pieces of sticky plastic. He kept tossing and turning like a butterfly trying to get out of the grasps of a spider web.

"S-Sasuke-san please don't move or," I shuddered as I felt his cheeks brush against my own, our lips almost touching "Sasuke-san…" I took hold of his head into my arms, "Please… don't move," I begged, holding him tight against my chest in order for him not to move and started cutting the tape away. I felt the heat as it crept into my cheeks, this was so embarrassing! Sasuke-san's neck and ears were also red.

After a few fifteen minutes of Sasuke-san gasping as the tape tugged at his hairs roots and he was free of the spell and drinking hot tea on the kotatsu. It might have been a little early for the kotatsu but the winters in Konoha where insanely cold.

He finished the cup of tea in a matter of seconds and was already asking for more, his face finally regaining the color that it had lost by so being so much time in the cold without proper clothing.

I poured another cup of tea and handed it to him slowly, making sure not to spill the boiling beverage all over him, "here."

He gave a nod of thanks and placed the cup to his chapped lips, calmly sipping and breathing in the fumes. I wanted to ask why he was here of all places but I felt like that would be barging too much into business that wasn't mine.

Finally he spoke, "why was Gaara here?" this took me by surprise. Out of all the questions that he could have possibly asked, the only one he could think of was that?

"I met him at the convenience store and invited him over…" I stammered as I fiddled with the brim of my own tea cup. I don't know why but I felt a sudden nervousness when I looked at Sasuke-san.

He looked at me with stern eyes, like a lion examining its prey, "you shouldn't trust people so easily."

"Huh?"

He sighed, understanding my confusion, "what I meant was…" he furrowed his eyebrows, "that not all people are good."

"Gaara-san is good!" I said and I was entirely sure about that.

"That's not the point."

What did he mean? If that wasn't the point then what was? If he wasn't accusing Gaara-san of being mean or evil then what was his reason for scolding me?

As if he read my mind he said, "What I truly meant was that…" he seemed to be at loss for words and that he was searching for them in a faraway place, "I don't like you being so familiar with boys."

I chewed on my lower lip, processing what he had just said into my pea-sized brain. I still couldn't find a reasonable answer to his comment.

"Why?" I asked.

He gave yet another sigh and as if all the strength inside him disappeared in an instant. He ceased with a feeble, "nothing."

I wanted to ask him why he was here but it felt like it would be rude.

"Naruto did it," he took a big gulp and scoffed when he saw that I didn't know what the hell he was talking about, "Naruto dumped me here."

I would have asked why but that really did seem like intruding into his personal life, maybe they were having 'band' fights of sorts. I mean didn't bands have fights all the time.

"Oh," I uttered.

We fell into silence once again. In that silence I took the time to examine the guitarist secretively. Never had I noticed that he had one ear pierced or that his fingers where so thin and long. His hands rough and manly yet his arms lean. His jawline delicate like that of a girl, but he could never –even if he tried – look like a girl, because his eyes would give it all away, his eyes that seemed to be in a perpetual glare except for those small moments in which he seemed to be in deep thought about something.

"You're pretty," I didn't feel embarrassed or did I regret saying this because at that moment I felt like it was the sole truth. I didn't look at him though.

He didn't say anything but when I finally did turn up to look at him I saw his cherry red tomato of a face frozen into a surprise so vast, illuminating his features perfectly. I snapped a picture with my cellphone before he could even see it coming.

It seemed that with the feeble flash he finally snapped out of his trance and his face was slowly draining of the blush, "did you just take a picture of me?"

I couldn't help but think that he looked adorable.

"Delete it please." He demanded.

"What will you give me in return?" I asked boldly.

He hesitated for a moment and then smirked like a mad scientist reviving Frankenstein, "Delete it and in return I will give you a date with the fabulous Uchiha Sasuke, lead guitarist and voted number one Idol of the year…"

* * *

><p>"Ne~ Kiba-ni-san! Why did you drag us here, Hinata-ne-chan will scold me and she won't make Hot Pot like she said she would," Hanabi whined as I my grip on her hand tightened.<p>

I turned to look at Shino only to find him staring at the bugs that where gathering around the street lamps with a worshiping look. Damn this guy would always irritate me, with his weirdness and all. Couldn't he be normal and be a dog person or a cat person? But no! He just had to be a bug person. I mean, what the hell is that anyways? I don't even think the term exists because he is like, the only person that likes bugs!

Anyways, I was drifting away. Hinata. Yes, even if she didn't know it and even if she would probably never notice it Hinata was actually pretty popular with guys. I don't know if it was her happy-go-lucky personality or her unbelievable naiveté (that believe it or not, had always resulted in a major turn on) but she would always seem to get many confessions from boys either from her school, other classes and even other schools. So yeah, she was popular and she didn't even know it. In fact I think that her charm had even me a Shino crushing on her in some point of our friendship, but of course she broke both of our hearts unknowingly. For me it was in third year elementary school, when she confessed to me that she liked Sai-kun from our class. We both got over her quite easily though, because it was after all only a kiddie thing at that time. Damn again I am getting of topic.

Well, as I said she is like really popular. But damn she impresses me to no end. To think that she would make Uchiha Sasuke, singer, crappy actor and magnificent songwriter fall for her. Sure, I was sure that it was only a small crush, now at least, because it wouldn't be long for him to be confessing his undying love for her. Well, anyways since that incident at the concert I felt like I had to get them together, because come on, at least some benefits can come with having your best friend be a rock stars girlfriend.

So my current obsession: getting Hyuga Hinata to fall for Uchiha Sasuke. The task was not easy, considering that Hinata had always seemed to lack any teenage hormones and had it not been because I sometimes caught her staring at guys at our school I would have thought she was asexual.

"Ne! Kiba-ni-san listen to me!" I turned to see Hanabi still there, looking at me from in between her meek hairstyle. Seriously, having Hinata as a fashion mentor wasn't really working for poor little Hanabi. I smiled at her, feeling the corners of my eyes crinkle slightly.

"Hanabi-chan, can you keep a secret?"

* * *

><p>"Sasuke-san, I am sorry I have a…" a boyfriend? I was pretty sure that when she had said that back at the café she was just messing with me. Could it be that she already had a boyfriend?<p>

No, she couldn't! But I wouldn't be surprised if she had found herself one in such a short while.

People think differently about me but I am actually quite shy so it took me a lot of courage to ask her on a d-date, had I even asked her, to her it might have seemed more like boasting about my fame. If she said no my pride would be damaged to such an extent by this that I would succumb to a mighty depression while I licked my wounds like a pathetic little puppy.

"…Soulmate," she finished. I don't know what she meant by that, what did she even mean she had a soulmate? Of course she did! We all had one didn't we? Well according to Japanese legends that is and romantic fans that is.

I felt my muscles tighten and realization hit me only when I saw her looking sheepishly at me, what she was saying wasn't that she had a soulmate or that she didn't want to go out with me, what she was saying was that she was just not that into me to even consider me to be something as cosmic as that to her.

But god, why did she have to look so cute right now! Her grey eyes that sparkled like two moons, a slight tinge of lavender spreading across her pupils like thousands of tiny ribbons. Her shoulders where very small, like a child's and her round face made her look like a giant apple all together, yet I couldn't help the depression hit me slightly. Was I not good enough for her? I was not good enough for her. Why wasn't I good enough for her?

I felt the pity directed at me.

I am a very shy person, especially when it comes to displays of affection, so I did what I did best: hide my feelings from the world.

"Just joking."

She furrowed her brows, then ironed them with her fingers and eventually furrowed them again

"H-Hinata!" I said as she thought infinite answers to what I had just said. She ignored me.

She opened her mouth to say something, closed it and then thought some more. After a bit more of this routine of creasing brows and sighing she finally came to one conclusion, "that wasn't funny."

I felt my eyes widen instinctively. So many things that crossed her mind and the only one she thought plausible was that this wasn't funny. It was funny as hell.

I really don't understand what it is about this girl that makes me want to make her smile, more and more. And not even that, she makes _me_ want to smile.

What a weird feeling, but Hinata was weird girl so I guess it made sense.

It always seemed like she never saw the big picture, I mean here she was drinking tea with some famous dude that she barely knew and could be a psychopath for all that she knew.

I am sure that not even once did it cross her mind that I was actually famous or that I was probably plastered in some billboard, or that at this very moment one of my bands songs was playing in the radio.

"Hinata…" I mumbled. My voice was expressionless as always.

She was now making more tea but I was still lying on the floor staring up at the ceiling. "Yes?" she said softly.

"Who am I?"

"You're Sasuke-san…" she said, a bit confused at my question.

That was exactly the answer I expected, unlike any other girl who would say, 'you're Uchiha Sasuke guitarist of CHIDORI!' or 'you're famous, duh!' instead she would say something like this. I sighed in agreement as I sat straight and took the third cup of tea of the day.

I was happy for some unknown reason. No. Now that I think about it, the reason wasn't unknown, I was happy because to her I was just _Sasuke. _I slurped at my tea. Now he only thing I was wondering was, how the hell was I going to get home!

* * *

><p>"Here," I said as I handed him the gray hoodie that Kiba-kun always forgot to take back home with him, "and this," I handed him an old scarf of mine, "and this to," I gave him some spare gloves, "and here," I took my black winter hat and popped it onto his head, the kitty ears clashing curiously and adorably against his grimace.<p>

"I don't need all this," he said with a frown.

"Y-yes, you do," I said while placing the scarf around his neck and securing it in place.

"No, I don't," he mumbled stubbornly.

"Yes, you do," I repeated as I took his hand in mine and slipped them into the fuzzy black gloves. Ours eyes met for a millisecond making my stomach jump with a weird fluttery sensation. Weird. Really weird.

I lowered my gaze and adjusted his scarf once again, trying my best not to look into his eyes and even if I still felt his eyes piercing into my skull I desisted from looking up and falling into those darks pools. I didn't know what this feeling was but I sure as hell didn't like it.

* * *

><p>AN: Well here it is, be happy!

Okay so I must confess that I am a little disappointed that I didn't get so many reviews for the previous chapter but I will not ask for you to review because then I would feel like a whiny girlfriend (no offense to those of you who ask for reviews, I'm okay with that to) instead I will tell you one thing: even if you don't enjoy it now you will later so don't give up on me.

For example Gaara isn't as perfect as Hinata thought him to be –hint, hint – and Sasuke's loyalty will be tested to the extreme! So look forward to it and thanks to all of you who took their valuable time to review, favorite or alert. You all mean a lot and are a big part in my inspiration.

P.S. I am in search for a beta reader so if anyone would be as kind as to be my beta please PM me or contact me or something.


	8. Cold

**Rock my World**

_**Cold**_

* * *

><p>"I'll walk you home!"<p>

This was so incredibly, adorably romantic. Like one of those movies that oozed sappy, adorably romantic moments. Now was my queue to politely decline.

"No thanks."

And now the time to insist.

"I insist, I can't let someone as defenseless as you wandering the streets this late at night."

This moment, this moment that seemed like a moment straight out of a shoujo manga: romantic, dramatic, heart wrenching, made me blush like a tomato.

"No. Thank. You."

We looked into each other's eyes, both realizing how awkward this was.

"P-Please let me walk you home."

"What the hell!" I scowled as I put on my typical grimace over my features.

She looked at me with a more than surprised look plastered into her face and it looked so out of place as her different colored socks.

"You're not supposed to walk me home; I'm a guy for God's sake!" I felt my eyebrows furrow. I wasn't angry, more like I was embarrassed to hell and back because come on, shouldn't this be the other way around. It wasn't meant for a guy making a girl worry so much that she would want to walk him home. This was definitely not right.

"B-Buuuut," she cried.

I felt the heat creep to my face as I looked at her, suddenly imagining vertical lines across her forehead as she slumped herself on a chair. Not wanting to let her see me looking like a freaking apple I turned my back at her and walked rather gracefully to the door. I put on my shoes and turned on the knob, "Well then, see you."

I didn't like the way this was going, me acting like this was the last time I would see her and her pouting about me not letting her walk me home. But come on this had to be like the most embarrassing thing in the world. No. NO! I could not let her. I turned to look at her over my shoulder, her small, coral pink lips puckered and her eyes glassy.

"I-I don't know the way to the s-subway station," I 'sort' of stuttered as I lied to her straight in the eye. But to say the truth I couldn't help it, because I didn't like seeing that look in her big Bambi, gray eyes.

She lifted her head, her delicate jawline shadowing her slender neck and her cheeks turning rosy as she beamed at me letting the twinkle in her eyes show for just a slight moment. But that was more than enough for me. I turned my back to her once again and smiled.

"Don't worry Sasuke-chan! I will take you home," she said as she stood up and walked over to me, one arm locking with my own and the other pointing to something distant and unrecognizable making me wonder if she was even pointing at anything at all.

"C-Chan?" I said as my eyebrows arched in amusement. When had this girl become so confident? When had she become so spunky? But maybe she was always like this, maybe she had just been different towards me and it made me happy to think that she was finally opening herself to me. Because trust me, she wouldn't be able to get rid of me for a long, long time so she better get used to me.

She puffed her cheeks and snared lightly, she then realized that I was looking at her and with an uncertainty so adorable that just made me want to embrace her and pet her head passionately as she whispered, "-s…san?" as if asking if I was mad at her calling me Sasuke-chan.

I wasn't, not in this world nor in any other would I be mad if she decided to call me with cute nicknames, it even made me happier to an extent that I felt my cheeks go sore out of so much smiling. She had her hands against her chest as she determinedly waited for my answer.

I don't know what type of naughty, rich boy haughtiness took over me when I said this but, "sama!" I exclaimed. She nodded shyly, accepting my eccentric request with resolve.

"S-Sasuke-sama," she stuttered making my pulse succeed in passing that of the speed of sound. I don't know why but I suddenly imagined her with a maid outfit and cat ears which in turn made my pulse now faster than that of the speed of light or something like that.

I –feeling as embarrassed as I was –crossed my arms and nodded, a certain air of arrogance in my usual, "hn," and in return receiving a tiny grin from her part.

She twirled a long, red scarf around her neck skillfully and tugged it up to her nose.

"W-well then shall we go?" she asked as she extended her hand out for me to take it. I was tempted to do so but then I saw the look she gave me. A look that made me feel more like a lost child than a love interest and instead I stuck them obstinately into the gray hoodie's pockets.

I just nodded and widened my steps trying my best not to smile to myself.

I walked just a few steps behind her staring at her tiny back. I had never really noticed how short she was, she was probably only five feet tall if not less. She was so short that her head barely reached my shoulder. She had put on a beige jacket so small that I wondered if she had bought it in the children's clothing section (yet it seemed to fit her perfectly).

She shivered slightly.

"You cold?" I asked.

She hugged herself tightly as she turned and gave me a feeble smile, "I'm okay S-Sasuke-_sa-sama_," I blushed from the suffix but quickly turned my attention to the fact that she was not okay. Her nose was red and runny and her teeth where chattering like mad.

"I was joking," I said ambiguously, but when I saw that she didn't understand me I added, "y-you don't have to call me Sasuke-_sama_."

Her eyes widened for an instant and her cheeks reddened to the color of red peppers, "t-then is Sasuke-san okay?"

It wasn't really okay. Not because I wanted to feel important as I heard her say 'Sasuke-sama' but more because I didn't want such a polite wall standing in between us. I wanted to narrow the things that separated us.

"Sasuke is good," I whispered.

"S-Sasuke?" she said as she held her hands to her face, embarrassment clear in her round baby face. She seemed to think about it for a couple of seconds and then said, "how about Sasuke-_ku-kun_?"

_Kun_. Just a small suffix that could seemingly change a connection between two people, make them slightly closer, intimate even.

"That's good to," I avoided her glimmering eyes at all cost, trying to make sure that she didn't see the creepy grin that I had on.

Her eyes beamed at me from behind her fluffy bangs.

"Sasuke-kun."

"What?"

"Nothing, just practicing… Sasuke-kun."

"…"

"Sasuke-kun!"

I liked the way it sounded, it sounded more harmonious than anything I had ever heard, or maybe I was just an inevitable romantic when I was with her.

"Sasuke-KUN!" she made a big emphasis on the 'kun.'

I didn't want this to stop, so I smiled for her to continue, she smiled back, her big eyes creasing.

"Sasuke-kuuuuun!"

"Yes, yes, I get it…" I said as I grinned once again.

"Sasuke-kun!" she repeated.

"Please don't wear off my name," I joked as I instinctively too hold of her small, cold hand into my big one. The whole world froze for a moment as I felt her skin against my own (I had decided to leave the gloves she had lent me behind), the pulse in both of our veins gaining speed slowly and the temperature blending into one.

She looked shocked as she was in the middle of saying my name once again and ended saying only, "Sasu…eep!"

I was nervous, as that was not the reaction I expected. That wasn't the reaction anyone would expect. She kept looking at my hand entwined with her own, not doing anything which made me more uneasy than if she would awkwardly release herself from my grip.

"I'm cold," was all I could think of. She then smiled as if that had been the obvious reason and giggled as if holding hands was the obvious answer to the problem.

"I understand, me and Kiba-kun hold hands all the time," Her and the dog-dude? Hold hands? What else do they do, make out? I was starting to think that this girl had some sort of boundaries issues because she talked about typical couple things as if they were normal for friends to do. I wouldn't be surprised if she told me that they had kissed to.

"And we kiss to," okay maybe I would be surprised. And I was, or more like I was annoyed, angry. Wait what was the word? Oh yeah, Naruto had said it was jealous. Yes I was jealous.

"But that's only when he wants to get rid of a girl or something," why was she saying this so casually. Didn't she see how bad this was for me? On second thought of course she didn't, I mean she was about to kiss his 'friend' right in front of me the other night at the concert, "or like when you confessed to him at that concert."

I felt my eyebrows twitch as I remembered the haunting memory or me hugging the dog smelling boy. So that was why she was so willing to kiss him that night, she was practically used to it.

"No offense to you," she said when she realized my uneasiness, "I'm sure you will find the right guy… someday."

Wait! Was she saying what I thought she was?

"Wait a sec…"I said as my hold on her hand tightened, "I have to clear this up."

She gave me her undivided attention and I couldn't help but stare at her red cheeks and nose for a moment.

"I," I started, "am," she blinked expectantly, "not," I sighed, "gay."

She blinked a couple of more times before she finally realized what I was implying. Her face went completely red as she opened and closed her mouth a few times before she exploded into a million bows and apologies.

After a few more bows and apologies she finally stopped and lowered her gaze, her cheeks still flushed an angry pink.

We kept walking in the uncomfortable silence for what seemed like an eternity before she asked the most uncomfortable question that she could have possible asked, it was a question so humiliating that it killed the few pride that I had remaining in me.

"So if you're not gay, then what are you?" she asked with such an innocence that seemed almost impossible.

I glared at her.

"I'm straight of course."

She lowered her gaze once again as she kept on walking.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

She nodded to the right and then to the left as if saying 'nothing.'

"Why." I demanded.

She started poking her index fingers together.

"J-Just had to make sure," she mumbled in a voice so small that even I with my musician hearing could have easily missed.

I took hold of her hand once again, "yes, it is cold," she said to herself as she gave my own hand a feeble squeeze.

* * *

><p>Sasuke-san… no Sasuke-<em>kun <em>had a big hand, cold like stone and muscular like a guitarists' hand would normally be. It didn't feel welcoming like Kiba-kun's or warm like Hanabi's, more like it felt right. The way my hand fit perfectly in his and the way his fingers wrapped tightly against my palm giving me a sense of security. I just wish that he wouldn't have been holding it just because of the cold.

"Yes, it is cold," I whispered to myself, not really knowing if what was cold was his hand or him.

* * *

><p>AN: Be happy, I have updated in such a short time that even I am impressed.

Thank you all for your reviews/alerts/favorites. I am so happy that you all took your time to review my story. In fact I was so happy the other day that I started smiling like in idiot in the middle of my English class when i was supposed to ave been reading along, when the teacher called for me to read next I just kept on smiling, dazed like an idiot until a girl behind me poked my ribs making me jump like ten feet in the air. Yes, I was so happy as to neglect my studies!

Anyways, I just wanted to say something as it seems that I have caused some confusion, which was made clear by littlewitch88-san's comment. Sasuke liked Hinata, but not quite in the way we think he does and Hinata doesn't yet like Sasuke as more than a friend, it's just a tiny spark that is starting to develop into something more, but not yet like.

Also a quik shout out to Acumichi-san, sKyLaR KnIgHt-san, Evil Taco Overlordxp-san and Dreaming101-san for their supportive and never failing reviews. You guys mean a lot and also to all those of you who I didn't mention but also made me smile thank you.


	9. Extra: Dobe

**Rock my World**

_**Extra: Dobe**_

* * *

><p>Ever since we were kids Sasuke would call me dobe. Sometimes I forgot why but other times I cherished the moment in which he first called me that. We were too big to matter and too small to care.<p>

It was a sunny day. One of those days in which you wish you were a plant bathing in sunlight, or photosynthesis or something. I looked up at the sky, the clouds spread randomly as if God had decided to spread them with his eyes closed.

The scent of cherry blossom and spring filled the air and for a moment I flied in the wonderful perfume of nature. I opened my eyes when I felt a hard nudge on the ribs. There was standing the mini-idol of the class, Uchiha Sasuke. He was nice and certainly the only person willing to have a talk with me that lasted more than five minutes.

Jiraya said that it was because I was special and that people didn't like special but I wasn't stupid, I had overheard him one day talking on the phone. It turns out I have some _terminal illness_ called ADHD but I was brave about it and accepted my coming death.

Anyways, Sasuke glared at me, his tiny hands in his pockets.

"Sasuke!" I yelled as I too gave him a friendly punch on the shoulder.

"Hi…" he softly said. Some people said that Sasuke was trying to act cool because of the way that he spoke but I knew better. He was just shy. Like a small kitty cat.

He coughed.

I ignored him and resumed to walk, trying my best not to step on the big cracks on both sides of me.

He coughed again.

"Hey, are you getting sick?" I asked.

"I got a guitar…" he whispered, a small blush present in his chubby cheeks.

I brightened up and smiled, "Really! That's so cool! Dattebayo!"

He blushed a bit more. Yes, he was the shy boy type. He would be popular with the weird girls with bizarre fetish. When he got out of that habit of trying to act all cool.

We kept on walking, _one foot over the other. _Then a big idea hit me like a bolt of lightning. No, it hit me like the sound of a thousand birds. Or wait it hit me like lightning that sounded like a thousand birds. Chidori!

"Ne, ne, Sasuke!" I called out to him.

"What," he sharply responded, taking hold of his sweater hood and pulling it quickly over his head.

I stared at him for a moment. He was mad. No, not mad. Depressed. No, not that either. He was pouting. Jiraya said that was what people did when _they didn't get laid_ but I supposed that was when the Easter bunny didn't lay them any eggs, and it was March so that was out. I wanted to say what was in my mind and for a moment my ten year old mind hesitated.

I took a big, deep breath and spoke, "Etto…Sasuke, you're pretty cool, and S-Sakura-chan says you're kinda hot…and I'm kinda hot so I was thin…"

'He interrupted, "What are you trying to say!"

I waved my hands before myself dismissively and tugged on my blue scarf.

"That's not what I mean…"

He looked at me with his big, almond shaped eyes that said _you –better –not_ in seething thoughts.

"W-what I meant was that we should start a band!" I said quickly.

He kept on walking, pulling the hood even lower over his head.

I was never one to get nervous but I was nervous. I fidgeted with my vibrant, orange sweater as I hesitantly looked over at Sasuke. I couldn't see his face. I wept out a big, boisterous sigh, hoping he would say something. He didn't.

"Ne, Sasuke… about the b-band, I was just k-kidding," I said in the must calm voice I could muster.

He nodded.

"Sasuke?" I asked.

He lifted his head slowly, as if it was a movie in super slow motion. His lips cured up into a tiny smile and his cheeks went a ruby red, "I'll do it."

My eyes widened in happiness as I leapt over to him for a big-freaking-fat hug! "Sasuke, I love you man!"

He punched me square in the jaw as he started walking a bit faster.

"Dobe~!" he said, and since then he hasn't stopped calling me that but I know that it means, 'I love you too bro!' Ha!

* * *

><p>AN: So I notice that in a lot of shoujo manga at the end of a volume there are extra chapters that don't have a lot to do with the original story, so I figured why not do that to! So after about half an hour of drabble-ness thinking I present you this! Leave your comments in the reviews and worry not because the next chapter will surely be coming soon and it will be a normal chapter.

Also thank you all for your reviews and see this as a gift to all you reviewers who take your time to leave me a review! I appreciate you all! And also I say, wow 97 reviews, that makes me so happy! So a gift to you all!

Also for those of you who don't know what ADHD is it sort of a hyperactivity, short attention span thing where kids have difficulty doing one thing at a time and it resuts hard for them to pay attention. So it is obvious that it is NOT a terminal disease and Naruto will not die, lol!


	10. Mangaka

**Rock My World**

_Mangaka_

— *** — **

"So what your saying is that they want to use our song for an anime?" Naruto asked, a rather stupid grin spread over his face.

"I thought I said that already," Kakashi responded in a sort of amused yet flat tone.

"What's the anime about anyways?" I asked.

He seemed hesitant to explain all the details so instead he passed me a magazine, _Sparkles and Wishes, _a girls magazine, filled with girls manga's. On the cover an announcement was printed in enthusiastic, pink letters.

**_Doki Doki Love Love_ by the Popular Mangaka Yamana Inoko **

**to Have an Anime This Coming Spring**

"A shoujo manga, really," I said in disbelief. "This is a girls manga, for girls!"

"Yes, I know that," Kakashi said with a sly smile, "but think about it. More than two thirds of your audience are girls..."

This was interrupted by Sakura barging into the conversation by exclaiming happily, "_Doki Doki Love Love_ is having an anime! I love this manga!"

"You read this kind of stuff," Shikamaru said as he pried open at a random page of the magazine that he had just taken from my hand and started reading. He was out of it.

Naruto then said, obviously trying to sound like he knew what he was talking about, "I think that it's a good idea. I mean if what Kakashi says is true then them using our song for an anime opening would really boost up sales and ̶ " he paused for a second, as if he was really thinking what to say next, "and then we'll get more famous and a lot of cute girls will scream Naruto! Naruto! We love you, have our babies!"

I was considering hanging myself of sheer embarrassment from his words. Was he really my best friend? How was that possible. Anyways, back to the girly anime.

"So what's it about then?" I said, not really wanting to find out.

At this Sakura spoke once again, "It's about this girl and she's really timid and then the prince of this magical country comes and falls in love with her and he takes her as his wife but before they can get married another guy from her country comes and tells he he loves her and she used to have a crush on that other guy so then she can't decide who to love and in the end she decides that she does want to marry the prince even if he was forcing her to marry him and right now she is having a little prince baby because the dad of the prince died and now the prince is king and she is queen..." she paused for a while to suck in some air, her eyes a bright neon green and her hair sort of disheveled as she passed her hand through it repeatedly.

I hoped to God all girls weren't like that. No, actually I knew all girls weren't like that. Hinata wasn't.

I turned to Kakashi to see if whatever it was that Sakura said was correct. He smiled and said, "Well that's pretty much it."

"It seems like bullshit," I said.

Sakura seemed indignant but did not speak. Naruto did speak and he did with a fox like grin, "Anyways, you shouldn't underestimate the power of a heartwarming girls manga."

"I'm not underestimating it though," I said and I crossed my arms across my chest.

Shikamaru cleared his throat. We stared at him expectantly as he lowered the magazine onto the coffee table and then said, "I don't think we should do this."

It was a surprise to us all that Shikamaru would reject a job offer. Despite how lazy he was he was really serious when it came to work.

"Why is that Shikamaru-kun?" Kakashi said in what he thought was a neutral tone.

"We might lose credibility as a respectful band," he said, though it didn't seem like he truly believed that. Normally, getting an offer for an anime opening, no matter how bad the anime itself was, meant that you were doing something right. That you were hitting it big.

"You know what, let's just vote," Naruto said enthusiastically.

Sakura smiled a little and then nodded in agreement.

"Okay then," he started, "Whoever votes for having our song featured in this anime... _Doki Whatever _raise your hands."

Sakura raised her hand before Naruto even finished. Then Naruto himself raised his hand with a sheepish grin and then Kakashi.

"You don't get a vote," I told him, "You're not a member of the band, your just our manager."

"We need a tie breaker, and really Sasuke, we wouldn't even be a band without Kakashi anymore," Sakura protested.

I had to admit that was true. So as reluctantly as it was done, our song would be featured on the anime of the incessantly popular and also immensely stupid manga _Doki Doki Love Love _by whoever this Yamana person was.

— *** — **

"Oh my God, Kiba-kun did you see this," I said as I shoved the magazine under Kiba-kun's nose. We were at school, lunch time. I was wearing my uniform, it was a sailor suit, pretty and all but not really important at the moment.

He gagged as he took the magazine and stared at it as if it was some cursed item.

"Hinata, you read this sort of stuff?"

"Don't act like you don't," I said. He gagged again as if he wanted to puke just at the thought. He really needed to get more in touch with his feminine side.

"I'm a self respecting man, I don't read this sort of chick stuff," he said as he pinched his nose with his thumb and index finger and edged the magazine away dramatically.

I rolled my eyes and took the magazine in my hands. It was a thick thing, like a phone book but with brighter, neon colored pages instead of the usual gray. A manga magazine, one of my favorites, it came out twice a month, _Sparkles and Wishes _was it's name. I absolutely adored the manga's that this magazine published and of them all my favorite had to be _Doki Doki Love Love. _The mangaka, a manga artist, for this manga was my absolute favorite as well. Anything that she made I loved. I was her long standing fan. I just loved every single work by her, Yamana Inoko.

I handed the magazine to Shino-kun. We were sitting at the rooftop eating lunch. Bento boxes that I made myself every day for the three of us.

"What exactly am I supposed to be reading?" he asked, perplexed and awkward. Shino-kun was just like that when it came to anything that didn't have to do with bugs and insects. I don't know if there's a science that studies insects but if there is Shino-kun will probably do that. Forever.

"The announcement," I said pointing, he fished in between the lakes of color for whatever it was he was looking for, a little annoyed I pointed at the bottom right corner and said at the same time he read, "_Doki Doki Love Love_ to have an anime this spring!"

"Yay," he said in a monotone.

"I can't believe you like that Hina," Kiba-kun said as he took a fried piece of meat and popped it into his mouth. I slapped his hand as he made to get more. "Hey, what for!"

"You already ate your share," I said.

He smiled a little sheepishly as he finished his green tea and threw the can aside.

"Anyways, why are you so excited about some dumb girls anime?"

"Because I love the manga," I said a little condescending. Just a little.

"You know who else loves manga?" he said and I rolled my eyes in preparation for what I already knew he was about to say. "Sasuke Uchiha," he said teasingly. Ever since that day when he left me and Sasuke-kun alone he kept trying to bring him into the conversation. I really didn't know what his fixation on the guy was. I hadn't talked to him since. Sasuke-kun that is. Not since that time that he held my hand. When I got home I realized I was beat red and my heart was beating just a little faster than it usually did.

I don't know why though.

I don't know why he held my hand that day either. He said that it was because it was cold. I also don't know why I kept expecting him to call me. Or text me. Or email me. It was only later on that I realized that he had not one of those things so that he could contact me.

I saw him on TV quite often. On interviews and music videos. I liked watching him on TV at least. I also liked watching the rest of them. Especially Naruto-kun. He had this very nice, spunky attitude that I always found fans underestimated.

So yeah, it's been a month since that happened. It is now almost Christmas. It was kind of awkward actually, when all that happened with the whole hand holding, and well for just a moment I think I got the wrong idea. Anyways it sort of went like this.

I was supposed to be walking Sasuke-kun home, but I didn't know where he lived so I asked him and then he remembered he could just call a taxi. He was about to do that when a pair of girls, kind of drunk, it was very late, and oddly dressed came up to him and said in slurred voices, "Are you Sasuke Uchiha? The Sasuke!"

He sighed just a little as he handed me his phone mid dial and said, "Yes, that's me," with as much enthusiasm as he could.

"See, I told you it was him," one told the other. Then something really embarrassing happened. One of the girls, one that was wearing a short zebra printed skirt and an exaggerated sort of french bob rummaged in her bag until she found this pencil eyeliner and the other started to unbutton her shirt, very slowly and then so did the other until they stood there in the middle of the chilly night with their breasts popping out.

Sasuke-kun blushed a little, but I guess with him being a pretty famous guy, he must get things like that a lot. I wasn't so lucky for I was blushing like mad as I stared at the girls' bare breasts as they handed Sasuke-kun the pencil eyeliner and both said in unison, "Will you sign my boob?"

He did. After that he didn't hold my hand anymore. It was quite the embarrassment.

After that he called a taxi and we went back to my apartment and he waited outside. A pale blue taxi arrived a good fifteen minutes later and without as much as a goodbye he left, and since then we haven't talked.

I came back to myself as I saw Kiba-kun stretching his hand for more food. I scolded him and laughed.

"Hey, I wasn't talking about food," he said and suddenly he got kind of serious.

"Huh?" I said, still a little distracted.

He seemed to be holding back a tired sigh as he said, "Look Hinata, I don't know what the hell happened between you and that stupid punk, emo whatever Sasuke, but I mean, if you want to see the guy just see him."

"I don't want to see him," I said. I might have lied a little but it's not like I wanted to see him especially. And it's not like I could see him whenever I wanted, not in person at least. He was a very busy person, I presumed.

Shino-kun then spoke in his very calm, raspy voice, which was weird because Shino-kun never said anything unless he really thought it was worth saying. So he said: "You do."

This took me a little by surprise. What was stopping me anyway? Stopping me mentally because physically I was pretty sure CHIDORI had somebody as bodyguard so that they don't let people get near them. Maybe if I went and visited him at his school. Did he even go to school? He said once that he did. But what school was it?

I shook the invasive thoughts out of my mind as I took a sullen sip from my soda.

"See, you do want to see him!" Kida-kun said as he pointed at me and smiled.

"No I don't!" I said and decided that I had had enough about talking about Uchiha Sasuke. So I started talking about _Doki Doki Love Love_ instead. Kiba-kun seemed to be about to talk about Sasuke-kun again but to my surprise Shino-kun took off his glasses in this very slow way and just stared at Kiba-kun. He shut up soon after that.

— *** — **

I had been extremely busy this last month. I had so desperately wanted to see Hinata but I had been so busy. I had also wanted to call her but I didn't have her number. Or anything of hers at all, which was kind of depressing. I didn't show it though, I didn't want to seem weak. Naruto was already teasing me just for the fact that I _liked_ a girl, imagine if he knew I was practically in agony over wanting to see her.

I looked at my reflection on the polarized window. It was about three or four o' clock and the people from the high schools were walking back home. I didn't go to school very often nowadays considering how busy I was but sometimes I would imagine what Hinata would do at this time of the day. Did she have a club to go to? Did she go straight home? I knew she was cute in her uniform, I had seen her once in it, but that was quite a while ago and I think she was still wearing her summer uniform with her short sleeves and white blouse.

As I fantasized about how she looked in her winter uniform we arrived at Simple K studios. Here we would meet the mangaka of _Doki Doki Love Love_ and record the song for the anime. Previously the producers of the anime had asked for a song that we had already released but due to a suggestion of the mangaka they asked for a completely new song. They gave only one specification as to how the song should be: cute.

I didn't do cute. I did cool and awesome but not cute. I wasn't looking forward to meeting this Yamana Inoko person. Whether it was a man or a woman was the same for me, all I knew was that by the manga that person made I could in no way find myself liking her. I knew it was a her by the way. Guys don't draw manga like that. I don't want to sound sexist but I just feel that guys wouldn't draw manga like that. No, I know.

As we entered the building we were received by a woman in a pencil skirt and a fluttery blouse. She talked in a soothing voice as she led us all to the meeting room where we would have a short meeting with the producers and the mangaka. This Yamana person seemed really irritating. I don't think mangaka's are normally as involved in the making of the anime as this Yamana person is. She sure is annoying.

We entered the conference room and I tried not to seem nervous. As soon as I enter though a tall, blond figure jumps up from her seat and introduces herself.

"Oh my God, Hello, I'm Yamana Inoko, the author of _Doki Doki Love Love._ I'm so pleased to meet you," she said and she gave a light, flirty kind of bow. She was blond and her legs were long and smooth looking. I could tell because she was wearing a very short skirt. Her eyes were an electric blue and they had this determined glint to them.

I noticed she addressed herself especially to me. After a few seconds I responded with a curt hello and a bow. As did the rest of the band. All except Shikamaru who just stood there. We all turned to look at him, like I said before, Shikamaru didn't behave so disrespectfully when it came to work.

"Shikamaru, don't be rude," Sakura whispered and she nudged him lightly on the ribs. His face was ashen and his expression stoic, but not in all bored looking like his usual stoic face looked like. Yamana Inoko payed no attention to him though and when she finally did she didn't seem to awknowledge him as part of the band.

He didn't talk for quite a while and then he muttered in disbelief, "Ino?"

— *** — **

I don't want to start by saying sorry for not updating for I think is more than a year but yeah, sorry. I don't even know if there are still any readers out there. If there are I really am deeply sorry. My only excuse is laziness. I hope you like this though and I am back to writing and I promise that I WILL finish this story. And there will be some drama llama between Ino and Hinata and Sasuke and well... I don't want to give too much away so yeah.

Again sorry. I feel terrible for updating a year later. So, yeah. Read and review. Reviews maintain me young and make me want to write more.


	11. Christmas

**Rock my World**

**Christmas **

* * *

><p>"Do you guys know each other?" Sakura asked.<p>

"Not really," Shikamaru responded, suddenly calm and collected.

"We do," Yamana answered just a few seconds after him.

"Well do you or don't you?" I asked, suddenly curious myself.

Shikamaru sighed, "We happened to have gone to middle school together is all."

"That's all?" Yamana exclaimed, angry from some reason. Honestly I just didn't feel up to it, to keeping up with all this drama. I already had my own drama going on.

But I don't own the world and even less do I own other people (though if I did, the first thing I would have done was shut this Yamana up) so Yamana continued on talking, "You say that as if it didn't mean anything!" and she gave him a sly grin.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Shikamaru asked, yawning loud and clear, almost deliberate it could be said.

"What?" Sakura asked, her eyes glinting with a craving for gossip. Girls.

"Shika-kun here, he confessed to me back in middle school -"

"Shikamaru!" Naruto suddenly said, disbelief obvious as ever in his voice.

"Shikamaru-kun did?" Sakura continued.

"That was a long time ago," he said to Yamana, "Are you ever going to let me get past that Ino?"

"Not really, not ever," Yamana said.

I realized the we weren't getting anywhere with this. For a moment I had forgotten the real reason why we were here. We came here for business. We came here to record a song for an anime that was based on the manga that this blond girl here who Shikamaru had supposedly confessed to in middle school had done.

So I said, "Hey, Yamana, can we just get on with this whole song thing, we're actually a pretty busy band in case you notice." Someone has to have the brains in this band and if it wasn't for me we would all be gossiping here for hours to no end.

"Yamana is my penname," she started, "my real name is Yamanaka Ino, you can call me Ino."

"Ino?" Sakura said, her green eyes suddenly lighting up with a hint of recognition.

"Yes, Ino," Yamana, I mean, Ino responded back softly. Almost startled.

"Oh my God! Ino? Yamanaka Ino?!"

"Yes! Ino! What?" Ino said, her big, blue eyes open wide in surprise and confusion.

"You're the one that spread that rumor back in middle school that I was a lesbian! Oh my God! I hated you!" Sakura said, her expression slowly escalating from one of recognition to one of anger and ultimately into one of pure hatred.

"Did I? I'm sorry, I'm not really proud of that time in my life," Ino said apologetically.

Sakura didn't seem to take the apology, instead she looked at Ino with a face that said, 'Bitch I'm famous now so in your damn face.' Or something like that I guess, Sakura was transparent like that.

"I bet you're proud of Shikamaru's confession," Naruto said, also sensing Sakura's wrath and for once being smart enough to know it was best to avoid it and changing the topic.

"Well I can't say I'm proud, more than that I regret not going out with him, if I would have known he would be as famous as he is today I would have never let him go," she said truthfully. She might seem shallow or whatever, this girl, but I had to give her that: she was honest to the point where it was stupid. I mean who would say something like that!

"Typical Ino," Shikamaru said with a sigh. He seemed unfazed by her honesty which made me think that he was probably used to it. It must have been hard having to deal with a girl like this back in middle school. It was already hard to deal with Sakura back when I was in middle school but Ino seemed like a totally different thing.

Or maybe he dealt with her because there was something there. I'm not saying Shikamaru was in love with this girl but maybe there was still something there. Like the remnants of a first love, no matter how much time passes that first love never leaves you, as a bittersweet memory or as the present as it was for me.

Hinata was my first love and it wasn't resolved and I don't know if it ever would be. First loves tend to be that way.

As everyone kept on babbling, ignoring my suggestions of actually doing something work related I closed my eyes and imagined her pretty eyes, her long lashes like thin strokes of ink across her cheek when she blinked. I wanted to see her.

* * *

><p>"You know, it's almost Christmas," I found myself saying as I stared into the crystal sphere in which inside resided what was apparently the North Pole.<p>

"Yeah, it is," Kiba-kun said as he leaned in and took a large bite off my crepe.

We were shopping but we had been at it for hours and so far we had only bought food and I bought a whole season of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Don;t ask me why I did that because all I have to say was that it was a bargain.

"So what are we doing here anyways?" I asked, motioning to the concurred street full of Christmas shoppers. In the cold. God, in the extreme cold. I was a human Popsicle I swear.

"I told you, you are going to help me buy a Christmas present for my girlfriend," Kiba-kun said casually as he leaned, once again, to take yet another bite of my slowly diminishing crepe.

"Tayuya?" I asked, handing him the crepe with a sigh.

His big brown eyes lit up as he took the crepe with his rugged hand and bit his pointy teeth hard into it. "No, I broke up with her a month ago," he finally responded as he swallowed.

"Then who is the lucky gal now?"

"Don't laugh," he said in between bites.

"I cannot promise anything of the sort."

He told me anyways, "I'm going out with Tenten now."

I laughed because I really couldn't believe it. I had been almost one hundred percent sure that Tenten had had a thing for my cousin Neji. Apparently I was wrong. "You're going out with Tenten?" I finally said in disbelief.

"Hey, you don't have to act that surprised. I got game and apparently Tenten has a thing for guys who don't bathe regularly," he joked. Or maybe he didn't, one could never tell with Kiba-kun.

It was really cold out and the tips of my fingers were getting numb as I tightened my scarf around my neck, "So what do you want to buy her anyways?" I said, my voice muffled by the scarf covering my mouth.

"Dunno, what do girls like anyways?"

"Tenten's into knives and stuff like that isn't she? I mean I saw her once practicing her aim at school and she was using these weird knives, kind of pointy and dunno..."

"Yeah, she's in the Modern Weaponry Club so she's pretty into that stuff. Kind of scary actually. I feel that if I piss her off she'll chop off my-" he trailed off, his face reddening.

"You're what Kiba-kun?" I asked.

"Oh, you know," he started, making an awkward gesture to his pants.

"What?"

"My, ummm... legs."

"Oh," I said though I had the feeling he wasn't really talking about his legs.

"So yeah, I don't think I can buy her that," he said, closing his eyes, suddenly seeming tired.

"Let's just go in there then," I said, pointing towards a nice little shop crossing the street from where we were, it was small and frilly looking, though I have no idea how a store can be described as frilly looking.

Kiba-kun looked at the shop with a look of distaste, his nose wrinkling and his eyebrows furrowing.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

"I don't like pink." he said which I thouht was very funny because he wasn't supposed to like pink, the gift wasn't for him, it was for Tenten-san.

And I told him just that. He laughed.

"Yeah, I guess it's true."

"Then come on," I said and I took his hand, leading the way.

To tell you the truth as we entered the store and were met with this sweet, slightly sickening scent of what I assumed was perfume or something along those lines I couldn't help but think of him.

It was almost Christmas and I couldn't help but think what he would be doing this time around. Would he go out with a girl? People like him tend to be non-single than single. Or would he be spending Christmas alone? Or with his family? Or with Naruto-kun and Sakura-san and Shikamaru-san?

I don't know why but I couldn't get Sasuke Uchiha off my mind.

"Hey Hina," Kiba-kun said, zapping me back into myself. He was holding black lingerie in his hands.

"No," I said.

"No what? I think this would be a very good present," he laughed sheepishly.

"How about this," I said, picking up a pink and red scarf and wrapping it around my neck.

"I guess that could work," he said, "But I'm still buying this. I don't know her bra size though."

I felt myself redden. Did all guys think these sorts of things?

"Do as you want, but don't blame me when she dumps you on Christmas," I said sternly. Even so I couldn't shake the smile off my face.

Kiba-kun is simple like that. He bought the scarf and had it wrapped and that was the end of it.

We went to KFC after that because I was hungry and no one was probably home at the time and I didn't feel like cooking. Hanabi was at her piano lessons. She doesn't really like piano but she found a boy she likes which I think is very cute and middle schooly of her.

Shino left for the Christmas break. He went to visit his relatives in the countryside. I think he secretly likes it even though he complains about it a lot.

I took a sip of my soda, looking out the window, the people passing by leisurely. They looked cold. Of course they did, it was the middle of December. Actually no, it was more than the middle of December.

It was three days before Christmas.

Kiba-kun, as if reading my mind said, "Hinata what are you doing for Christmas?"

I took a bite of chicken just so that I didn't have to answer right away. Truth is I was planning on watching a Buffy marathon at home while eating a whole cake all by myself but I wasn't going to tell him that right. So I said, "I don't know. I might go out with some friends."

Kiba-kun stared at me almost comedic.

"What?"

"Hinata, you don't have any friends."

I laughed nervously, "Of course I do. You're my friend."

"Yeah, but except me and Shino and your cousin Neji."

I grinned shyly, "There'e Hanabi."

"Hanabi's probably going to go out with her friends from her middle school."

I had thought about this actually. Hanabi had mentioned something about going to karaoke with her friends. She even asked me if I wanted to join her. I declined. I didn't want to ruin the fun for Hanabi and some alone time could do me good. Even if it was on Christmas.

"You can come with me and Tenten," he said hesitantly once he saw the loneliness in my eyes.

The idea was preposterous, what with the lingerie he had just bought her I didn't doubt it if they ended up... (I blushed) doing it.

"No!" I almost yelled.

"Fine, you don't have to be so against the idea. Am I really that bad company?"

I laughed because to say that Kiba-kun was bad company was to say that chocolate was disgusting. "You're great company," I said, "But you should spend Christmas just with Tenten."

He sighed, relieved, I would like to think, "Good," he said, "truth be told I'm glad you won't go, you're my best friend and all but I kind of want Tenten and me to go out by ourselves."

"I won't say I'm offended but I agree it's true."

We smiled. I felt lonely and in that instant I once again thought of what he would do for Christmas.

* * *

><p>"We should all go do something on Christmas!" Naruto yelled.<p>

"Yeah, we should," Ino agreed from the other side of the room where she was clinging onto Shikamaru's arm. He didn't seem to be enjoying it. Three days since we met Ino and she was already clinging onto dear life to all of us. Like a leech.

"What though?" Sakura said.

"Karaoke!" Naruto suggested. I thought this was really stupid given that we sing for a living.

"Why would we pay a place so we can go sing on our day off from singing," I said.

"Because," he said as his face twisted into one of supposed deep thought (though I doubt he's even capable of any thought whatsoever), "Because it'll be fun," he decided.

Christmas was tomorrow and I didn't really feel like spending it with Naruto and everyone else. I wanted to spend it with Hinata.

Lately it has become a habit of just closing my eyes whenever I don't feel like listening to everyone's constant blabbers and just imagine her. In my mind she is beautiful. Her hair is long and her skin is rosy and sometimes I'm with her.

I guess this is what you call acting like a schoolgirl, fantasizing about her crush. Only for me it's more than that. It's like an outlet. She's like my rock. I know it sounds weird but it's like that.

* * *

><p>I was shopping for that nights dinner –a dinner I had nicknames Lonely Christmas Eve Dinner– when I heard a voice behind me, "Hinata," it said, soft like silk.<p>

At first I didn't turn thinking that perhaps they were calling to someone else. Now that I look back I find it weird that I didn't recognize his voice. I did turn eventually but that wasn't until he reached out and tapped my shoulder softly. It caused a shiver run through my spine and I nearly dropped the oranges in my hands (don't ask me what I was cooking, even I didn't know).

The first thing I noticed when I turned was his eyes, those deep, uninvolved eyes, blue as sea foam and still like glass. His hair the color of old blood was the second thing I noticed and third I found his wan smile which made me warm inside.

"Gaara-san," I said, trying to not sound as surprised as I was.

It had been a long while since I had seen Gaara-san. How long had it been, two months? It had been a long time, in fact I never thought I would see him again. Why did I think that? Oh right, Sasuke-kun appeared on my doorstep, Gaara-san kicked him and left in a mass of anger. I guess that's why I thought that. It's a reasonable thing to think.

"Hinata, how've you been," he said and he smiled sweetly, like he was actually glad to see me.

"Fine I guess, and you?"

"I'm doing very well, did you know that Sabaku –" their band, " – got a deal for a second album with K Productions?"

"Isn't K Productions the Label that CHIDORI –" Sasuke-kun's band, " – is signed with?"

Gaara-san's eyes went from bright to gloomy in no less than a second. He loathed CHIDORI as he had pointed out before. I had completely forgotten this.

"Yes, it is."

"I think Naruto-kun is pretty cool," I said nervously, not knowing what else to say.

Gaara-san smiled again, "Yes, he is isn't he!"

Taken aback by his sudden chipper attitude I smiled, unsure of anything else that would be appropriate in such a situation.

"It's a shame that he's stuck with such bandmates," he noted casually.

"Is it? Why?"

"He's too good for them, he should go solo."

I imagined Naruto-kun going solo. I can't say I disliked the idea but then on a side note, the idea of CHIDORI separating or losing one of it's members just seemed too terrible to even think of.

"I think CHIDORI is perfect as is," I responded honestly. I didn't feel like lying to Gaara-san.

He seemed uncomfortable by my honesty. He grimaced slightly and looked me directly in the eyes. Suddenly I felt very self conscious in myself. My hair pulled up sloppily into a ponytail and my two-sizes-too-big sweater of a reindeer added to the insecurity.

"You look nice," Gaara-san suddenly said. I clearly didn't but I think he's a sensitive person like that and he could see my discomfort in myself. He was just trying to be nice, plus he was probably trying to change the topic.

"T-thank you," I stuttered softly.

"I mean it," he said and he was still looking me in the eye, his gaze like this stern thing you couldn't shake off. Like a leech?

"Although I really don't believe you, I did mean the thanks as well."

He sighed softly, elegantly.

"What are you doing here anyways? It's already dark outside," he asked, and then softer, "And Christmas Eve."

"I can take care of myself but I do appreciate the concern Gaara-san," I responded, unsubtly ignoring the second remark.

"You didn't answer my question."

"I'm buying ingredients for dinner."

"By yourself?" he asked softly.

"Pretty much, yes."

"I'll walk you home then."

* * *

><p>We were at a karaoke as Naruto had suggested. As soon as we got out from work Naruto decided on his own that it would be good to rent a whole karaoke place with the excuse that 'We were famous and had to do things like famous people do.'<p>

"Hey, Sasuke-kun you know what we should do," Ino said as she tugged at my arm.

"Never see each other again?" I suggested, not at all joking.

"No, no, we should go on a date!"

"A date?" I cocked an eyebrow to show my displeasure, but just in case I also said, "No, not in a million years."

"You know Ino, you should just leave Sasuke alone, he's got a princess in a faraway kingdom to which he's blindly taken to!" Naruto blurted out as he took the microphone from Sakura.

"So you're taken?" Ino said as her bright blue eyes grew wide with... curiosity?

"Yes, by a really cute girl that goes to South Konoha High School," I might add that Naruto had been drinking so he didn't make much sense. Well, he never made much sense.

"How do you know where she goes to school at?" How did he know. Even I didn't know, not until now at least.

"South Konoha, she's a high schooler then?" Ino asked, probably wondering why I would like such a plain girl. I wondered that sometimes as well. I really could have any girl I wanted, why her then? Not the top on my list of things to be resolved at the moment though. The thing to be resolved first had to be getting Ino off of my arm.

"Yeah, I have a picture on my cellphone," Naruto said as I distractedly tried to pry Inooff my arm.

Suddenly realizing what he had said I yelled, "How the hell do you have her picture!"

Naruto gave a sly grin, "I know some people," was all he said.

"Show me, show me!" Ino said cheerily.

"You shut up Yamanaka!" I said as I swerved for Naruto's phone, fresh out of his pocket.

"I said to call me Ino," she said with a pout.

"No thank you," I said and then continued, "I don't have any wishes of getting any closer to you by using first names.

"Why not? We're friends aren't we?"

"We aren't friends," I stated, still trying to grab for Naruto's cellphone.

"Any friends of Shikamaru's is my friend," she chimed.

Shikamaru, who was in a corner trying to ignore pretty much everything to the best of his abilities finally felt the urge to talk, "We aren't friends," he said this looking at me, as if he was trying to clear something up, which he was.

"Fine. Ino – " I finally said and then I turned to Naruto again but too late. Both he and Ino were already peering down at the photo of Hinata that Naruto presumably had.

"She's like a marshmallow," Ino said though I wasn't sure if this should be a compliment or not.

"In what way does she look like a marshmallow?" Shikamaru said wanly.

"I don't know, like you want to hug her," she said.

"She always looks that way," I said, "And you always want to hug her." I said this without really realizing what I was saying even though it was all true. To be fair I had also been drinking though not nearly as much as Naruto had.

"That's only you Sasuke," Ino said with a cocked eyebrow.

"I want to hug her most of the time," Naruto said which to tell you the truth made me feel a little jealous which made me think that maybe Naruto liked her or that maybe more people than I actually thought liked her. Maybe I had underestimating her sex appeal. Maybe I was overestimating it? I guess I really did like her, I felt like being honest with myself, like really honest. It might be the booze talking (hic, what a funny word, booze) but I felt more than ever that I might love her.

How could that be, I barely knew her. I was confused. Probably drunk (shut up).

"Here Sasuke," Naruto said and he took my phone and sent me the photo. It was now my screensaver which made me feel like a creep but who cares.

When I finally saw the photo I felt this tug in my chest. God, she was beautiful. Her eyes were gray and they seemed to be seeing something especially good and her hair was long and it rested on the sides of her face like two long, careful brushstrokes of ink. I loved her neck also, long and elegant without even trying. I might love her and I hoped to God that this time it really, really was the booze talking, because I couldn't, not now, not ever, be in love. With anyone.

* * *

><p>Gaara-san walked me home. It was a silent walk and it was extremely cold and on our way there it started snowing. It was almost Christmas, in a few minutes it would be Christmas, and the cold sunk into your bones. I wondered what he was doing right now, Sasuke-kun. I wish he was here with me. Don't get me wrong I liked walking alongside Gaara-san but... I don't know maybe it was that I felt particularly lonely, what with Shino-kun off somewhere with his family on Christmas vacations and Kiba-kun being busy on a date with Tenten but when Gaara-san stopped and looked at me with one of those intense looks I just stood there.<p>

And I knew something was coming and I knew I wouldn't feel entirely happy with what happened and I knew that Gaara-san was practically a stranger to me but as he leaned in, closing the distance between us and I felt his breath on my cheeks, him leaning over, towering over my short frame, knowing, knowing, still I let him kiss me.

And then I closed my eyes and I kissed him back.

And I felt weak on the knees and it wasn't a good kiss at all, not because Gaara-san was a bad kisser, he was good at kissing, but because for a fleeting moment I saw, in my mind, the face of another person I thought I would never see yet wanted to see. Sasuke.

I opened my eyes and Gaara-san was still staring at me and I couldn't look at him back.

I felt myself flush and a car was passing by and whoever was inside surely seen everything. I felt embarrassment well up inside me for doing something like this in such a public place. The embarrassment quickly receded only to be replaced by horror as I saw who was inside that car. My eyes widened when my eyes locked with those of Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha who had seen everything.

* * *

><p>AN: Sooooooo. It's been a while. I can only blame tumblr. So this chapter wasn't supposed to be a Christmas one but I figured that I could edit it a little since it was almost done and I could publish it as a nice little Christmas gift for all the people that have stuck with this story for so damn long. So yeah.<p>

Merry Christmas people and expect the next chapter sooner rather than later!

Also, don't worry, you'll see that there will be much more awesomesauce adorableness SasukexHinata interaction next chapter! I promise!

Another also! Please be sure to review and tell me what you think, I'm really interested in if you like the story so far. What parts you like and what parts you don't like. What you think I should take out or any suggestions are also accepted.


End file.
